Un Pasaje al Olvido
by Elizabeth Swan Cullen
Summary: Bella siempre ha estado enamorada de Edward. Él solo la ve como su mejor amiga, ahora que es novio  de la antipatica Tanya, Bella intentara olvidarlo haciendo nuevos amigos y alejándose de él. ¿Qué pasa si Edward descubre que está celoso de su ovejita?
1. Un pasaje al olvido

**Un pasaje al olvido**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia salió de mi loca cabecita**

**3 de Junio del 2009**

**Bella POV**

Hoy mi corazón se rompió, y suena extraño que lo diga, es la frase que me he venido repitiendo a mi misma desde hace años, ahora era en serio. No es que las otras veces no lo fueran, pero esas eran pequeñas fisuras, esta vez mi corazón estaba completamente desgarrado, destruido, aletargado.

¿Causa? Mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, mi amor platónico desde que tengo memoria, desde que mi madre falleció en ese terrible accidente de transito en Phoenix y yo me mudé a Forks para vivir con mi padre. Fue cuando lo conocí, en mi primera visita a urgencias, su papá estaba de guardia, desde pequeño fue tan hermoso…

Nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato, si no fuera por mi timidez hubiera sido mas pronto, no se en que momento empezó a gustarme y después lo quise, primero con la ternura de un amor infantil y después con el frenesí que solo brinda la adolescencia. Pero mientras yo transitaba por los años menos agraciados de la pubertad, él era el chico más guapo del instituto, capitán del equipo de baloncesto y el más asediado por las chicas. No es que a él le desagradara, lo había visto con las chicas más bellas, me dolía hasta el alma cada vez que las abrazaba o las besaba, pero yo tenía que estar cerca de él era su amiga, su confidente, su _ovejita._

La diferencia de este dolor que hoy embarga a mi corazón, es que ahora puedo verlo, él realmente esta enamorado, puedo ver ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que la mira, y como culparlo si _ella_ es hermosa, una diosa, como él, son el uno para el otro.

Pero la razón y el corazón no se llevan bien, mi cerebro me dice que yo nunca seré suficiente para él, un adonis, sería como pedirle a un rey que vista harapos sucios, teniendo un armario lleno de vestidos bordados con oro puro. Pero mi corazón es muy iluso y no puede dejar de anhelar su amor.

Debería estar contenta por su felicidad, y lo estoy, en realidad solo quiero que sea feliz, aunque sea causa de mi desdicha, hoy Edward me condenó a ser una eterna desgraciada…

_-¡Bella!- me llamó Edward con su aterciopelada voz- tengo algo que contarte- cerré la puerta de mi casillero y me volteé hacia él._

_-Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo ovejita- sus ojos brillaban exultantes._

_Mi corazón se estrujo al igual que mi estomago y sentí nauseas, esa felicidad solo podía significar una cosa._

_- le pedí a Tanya que fuera mi novia y me dijo que sí-Edward me abrazó y me levanto por el aire, me alegré, de no ser así, mi amigo hubiera visto mi expresión de dolor- ¿y sabes que ovejita?- me dijo poniéndome en el suelo- la besé._

Eso fue poner sal en mis heridas, no quería oír mas detalles, corrí y como pude llegué al baño, las lagrimas brotaron como cascadas por mis ojos, lo sabía, sabía que el estaba enamorado de ella desde el momento en que las hermanas Denali cruzaron la puerta del instituto hace seis meses, lo había visto sufrir por la indiferencia de Tanya hacia él, pero ella era una experta, supo alimentar su amor y su curiosidad ignorándolo cada vez que se le acercaba, por supuesto lo había consolado entre mis brazos, pero yo no tenía a nadie que me consolara a mí ahora.

Cuando salí de baño, Edward me esperaba. Su agraciada cara estaba surcada por la preocupación.

-Bells ¿te encuentras bien?- _en realidad me estoy muriendo porque estas con otra_.

-Sí, es solo que el desayuno me cayó mal- _mentirosa_.

-¿estas segura?- me conocía lo bastante bien para saber cuando mentía.

-Si, iré a la enfermería para que me dejen irme a mi casa- estaba segura que no soportaría las últimas horas de clases sin derrumbarme.

-Esta bien, pero te acompaño, también voy a pedir permiso para mí, no puedes ir a pie.

Pero Edward se olvidó de su preocupación en cuanto la rubia, hermosa y dueña de sus pensamientos lo llamo, las cosas cambiarían de hoy en delante, no le caigo muy bien a Tanya, no es que ella me agrade del todo, odio la forma en que le habla a sus hermanas, como si fueran sus esclavas, Kate e Irina me parecían muy agradables, compartía una clase con cada una y siempre se portaban bien conmigo. Pero Tanya era otra cosa, ella no miraba con buenos ojos mi amistad con su ahora novio, la rubia había sido demostrado ser bastante territorial en otras ocasiones.

-Espérame aquí Bella, solo me despido de Tanny y regreso por ti.

No quería presenciar los arrumacos de Edward y su novia, ni siquiera estaba enferma, si hablamos de que tenía conocimiento sobre la causa de las nauseas. Edward y Tanya parecían discutir, no es que me importara, voltearon a verme en una ocasión, fingí leer el libro que tenia en las manos_, rayos estaba al revés._ Pero cuando volví la mirada, presencié la escena mas desagradable del mundo, si imaginarme a Edward besando a Tanya era horrible, presenciarlo era aún peor.

Mis pies no eran los suficientemente fuertes para moverse, pero los obligué a correr, hay cerca de dos kilómetros de distancia de mi casa a la escuela, pero me parecieron veinte metros, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, escuche mi teléfono sonar, estaba casi segura que era él, no contesté. Apenas llegué a mi casa tome la llave oculta debajo del tapete y entré, Edward la había usado otras veces y no quería sorpresas, subí sin aire las escaleras y me desplomé en la cama, en algún punto me quedé dormida.

Me desperté cuando sentí que alguien acariciaba mis cabellos, era Alice la hermana menor de Edward y mi mejor amiga también. Ella era a la única a la que le había confesado abiertamente que estoy enamorada de su hermano, con la nueva noticia seguro intuyó que estaría destrozada.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunté con voz ronca, limpiándome las lagañas de los ojos.

-la puerta trasera tiene su maña- levantó su mano izquierda y vi su broche arruinado.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza. No se que haría sin Alice, ella era como una luz en medio de mi oscuridad, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, ideó un centenar de planes para que Edward se enamorara de mí, todos sin resultados positivos evidentemente, pero no por eso estaba menos agradecida.

-Bella no puedes seguir así- le preste atención para que prosiguiera- es decir, se que eso sonara duro pero…- parecía pensar como explicar lo que quería decir con tacto- estas enamorada de alguien que aunque sea mi hermano, es un imbécil que no se da cuenta de lo genial que eres y que estás colada hasta los talones por él, no te merece Bella, no merece que sufras por él.

Estallé en llanto.

-Dime como Alice, dime como lo olvido tengo mas de dos años intentándolo, están fácil decirlo, hacerlo es lo difícil y yo no puedo- no se de donde saqué mas lágrimas pero una nueva oleada de lastimero llanto apareció.

-Se que no será fácil, por experiencia propia lo sé - dijo mientras me arrullaba, ella también sufría por el amor de Jasper, el mejor amigo de sus hermanos, el tiene novia- pero ahora si lo intentarás en serio, como vas olvidarlo si esta en todas partes, en tus clases, los mismos amigos, te lleva y te trae de la escuela, pasas con él todo el tiempo que no está con sus novias, tienes que salir de esa rutina cariño.

-¿ya no podemos ser amigos?- estaba aterrada su amistad era todo lo que realmente puedo considerar mío de él.

-no ha ese extremo Bella, pero estas tan pendiente de él que te has olvidado de ti misma, de conocer a un chavo que te guste, tener una relación con alguien que te quiera- yo no me imaginaba con nadie que no fuera Edward- ay mucha gente allá fuera Bella, no es correcto que gires en torno a Edward como si fueras su satélite cuando tu puedes ser un planeta hermoso y lleno de vida.

Sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que Alice estaba en lo correcto, pero ¿Qué hago? Si a Edward lo tengo metido hasta la medula.

-lo voy a tomar en cuenta Alice, pero hoy necesito descansar y también necesito un baño- me olfateé la axila para corroborar el hecho- mañana las cosas estarán mas claras y entonces tendré un plan mas concreto.

-eso espero Bella, por tu bien, me duele mucho verte mal- nos abrazamos y Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias por todo amiga.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, llámame si necesitas algo Ok, no olvides que yo siempre estoy para ti y sabes que, esa odiosa de Tanya no sabe lo que le espera.

-no Alice, sabes que tu hermano la quiere, si le haces algo a ella se lo haces a él, además Tanya no tiene la culpa de que yo esté enamorada de Edward.

- si, como sea, no es solo por ti, ella me choca, pero tienes razón Edward se va enojar conmigo si le hago algo, claro que existen los accidentes…

Me reí de su expresión de malicia, Alice es terriblemente hiperactiva, eso no es tan malo la mayoría de las veces, solo cuando quiere ir de compras… que por lo regular es siempre…

-¡Alice!- la reprendí.

-me marcho para que te cambies, nos vemos mañana.

Con pesar me levanté de la cama y la acompañé a la puerta. Después fui buscar un pijama para ir a bañarme. Sin duda era mejor dormir demás que tener toda la noche para pensar tonterías.

El agua caliente de la ducha tuvo un efecto anestésico, me destensó todos los músculos, con desgana salí del baño mucho tiempo después, mis dedos estaban arrugados. Con la confianza de que Charlie llegaría hasta horas mas tardes, Salí al pasillo y después a mi recamara envuelta en una toalla. El baño que comparto con mi papá es muy pequeño como para cambiarme dentro.

Escuche el sonido de mi celular cuando entré a mi recamara, pero al ver que era Edward lo dejé sonar, no estaba en condiciones de hablar con él por ahora.

Estaba a punto de quitarme la toalla cuando un ruido sordo me interrumpió. Lancé un grito ahogado cuando mi ventana se abrió de par en par.

Edward había saltado balanceándose en una rama del árbol continuo a mi ventana para luego caer en el suelo de mi recamara y gracias a dios estaba abierta porque si no su hubiera matado, o por lo menos, se hubiera roto algunos huesos.

-¡Edward!- grité alarmada- ¿estás bien?

-Auch- musito en un susurro bajo- si estoy bien- aseguró mientras se incorporaba- después me miró reprochadoramente- Isabella Marie Swan, se puede saber por que demonios no has contestado mis llamadas.

Ooops ¡Problemas!

-Este…-_ piensa Bella, piensa_- es que estaba dormida y mi cel estaba en vibrador, si, por eso.

-¡Mentirosa! Te vi desde el árbol cuando lo tomaste y no contestaste-me acusó.

Me enojé ¿Quién se creé que es? Me rompe el corazón y luego viene a reclamarme.

Recordar que él no tenía la culpa de nada era difícil a veces.

-será porque esperaba vestirme antes de regresarte la llamada.

Ambos nos percatamos en ese instante de que yo solo estaba usando una toalla que ahora me parecía diminuta. Me puse colorada, Edward me dio la espalda.

-disculpa por entrar así, no encontré la llave que guardas bajo el tapete, me preocupé mucho cuando desapareciste, te busque por toda la escuela y no estabas y cuando te llamé al celular no me contestaste, luego tuve un problema con Tanya por eso no vine antes- claro ella ahora era mas importante que yo- estaba desesperado ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

-Puedo ir a cambiarme al baño primero.

-si, claro- fue su turno de ponerse colorado.

Igual de colorada que él recogí mi pijama de la cama y casi me da un infarto cuando el bra se me cayó casi en sus pies. Edward lo levantó por insisto y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era me lo entregó, pero vi en su cara que tuvo ganas de tirarlo al suelo.

-ya vuelvo.

Me cambié lo mas a prisa que pude, cundo salí Edward estaba sentado en mi cama, su sola presencia embellecía mi desordenada habitación, parecía avergonzado.

Pero cuando me vio al fin vestida recordó que estaba enojado conmigo y sus ojos verde esmeralda me asediaron con el anterior reproche, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la escuela y no me esperaste?

Su tonito baboso me molesto.

-tu estabas ocupado y pensé que tal vez el aire fresco me haría bien para dar una paseo a casa- soné mas contarte de lo que quería.

-¿volviste a casa andando? ¡Estabas mareada! Y ni siquiera me avisaste.

-¡estabas ocupado! Además un amigo me dio un aventón a casa-mentí.

Su mirada se volvió maliciosa, el sabía cuando yo le mentía.

-a sí ¿y que amigo era?

_Mierda._

-no lo conoces.

-pensé que conocía a todos tus amigos, ya que son los mismos que los míos.

Entre las cosas que menos me gustaban de Edward era cuando se ponía de arrogante.

-¡Pues a este no! es que no puedo conocer a alguien a quien tu no conozcas, es hijo de un amigo de mi papá y me cae muy bien.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Ahora estaba realmente enojada.

-¡Qué te importa! No tengo porque decírtelo, no eres mi papa, además ya es tarde para que estés aquí metido conmigo, vete a tu casa Edward.

-No me trates así Bella- pude ver en su rostro que estaba herido.

El me había lastimado sin querer muchas veces, que yo se lo hiciera a él a conciencia no se sentía diferente.

-Por favor Edward, no me siento bien- le dije sin disculparme por ser grosera.

Entonces el cometió la imprudencia de abrazarme. Su olor nubló mis sentidos y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando el beso mi cabeza.

-perdóname por ser estúpido ovejita, me olvidé que él principal motivo para venir aquí era para asegurarme que estabas bien, solo estaba molesto porque estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-estoy bien- dije con la voz quebrada.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- murmuró besando mi cabeza.

-Vete a tu casa Edward, es tarde para que conduzcas por el camino del bosque.

El soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-tonta Bella, se me ese camino de memoria, lo he recorrido toda mi vida, puedo conducirlo con los ojos cerrados si quiero- a veces la arrogancia sonaba en Edward demasiado natural.

-paso por ti mañana para ir juntos a la escuela.

-sip, a la hora de siempre- contesté separándome de su abrazo pero sin soltar la mano que el estaba apretando, hacerlo me caso casi dolor físico, una opresión en el pecho ¿tendría otra oportunidad de abrazarlo ahora que le pertenecía a Tanya?

-Me voy antes de que llegue el jefe Swan y me encuentre en el cuarto de su niña.

-como si fuera la primera vez…

Y odiaba el sermón que me daría después mi papá sobre los límites que debería tener mi amistad con Edward.

-la ultima vez me prohibió que no cruzara la puerta de tu habitación- luego volvió esa expresión arrogante- aunque técnicamente, entre por la ventana ¿no? tal vez debería irme por donde llegué.

-¡No!- grite asustada-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Está bien, ya que insistes acompáñame a la puerta.

Camine con el hasta la calzada y cuando se alejaba hacia su coche estiré mi mano hacia la suya para prolongar lo máximo posible el contacto.

Edward se despidió con su sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca y un prometedor "hasta mañana"

Si. Esto era todo lo que tenía de él y todo lo que iba a tener jamás. Aunque Alice insistiera en que debía apartarme, yo no podía, por que negarme a mi misma lo que me hacía feliz, y ciertamente su compañía era lo que mas me hacía feliz.

**4 de junio del 2009**

**Edward POV **

Debería estar muy contento, de hecho lo estaba. Después de rogarle casi seis meses a Tanya Denali que saliera conmigo, por fin había aceptado y no solo eso, ahora éramos novios.

Todo debería ser color de rosas, excepto que no lo era. Desde que empecé a conquistar a Tanya supe que a ella no le gustaba mi amistad con Bella, estaba celosa de ella, lo cual me parecía muy infantil de su parte. Yo no miraba a Bella de esa forma, ella siempre ha sido y será mi mejor amiga.

Desde que la conocí nos acoplamos como amigos, a pesar de que ella era algo introvertida. Ella siempre estaba para mi, siempre que estaba aburrido, triste, enojado, feliz estresado no había nada mejor que estar con Bella, era como una hermana, yo adoro a mi hermana de verdad, pero es un remolino, mi ovejita siempre me daba paz.

Por eso me molestaba y desconcertaba la actitud de Tanya, ayer no entendía que tenía que irme porque mi mejor amiga estaba enferma, ella tendría que aprender a ser más tolerante si quiere que lo nuestro funcione.

Ahora me encontraba conduciendo hacia la casa de Bella para ir a la escuela, el problema es que en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba mi novia y en la parte de atrás sus dos inseparables hermanas Irina y Kate, yo no quería que Bella se sintiera incomoda pero el coche de las chicas se descompuso y sus papas estaban de viaje, no tenían a nadie que las llevara a la escuela.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella la patrulla de su papá ya no estaba, lo cual era lógico, contando el hecho de que Tanya tardo horas en estar lista. Estaba encantado con el resultado pero Bella nunca me hacia esperar tanto. Había mucha neblina así que cuando toqué el claxon, Bella salió casi corriendo, algo no recomendado teniendo en cuenta lo patosa que es, abrió la puerta del copiloto sin darse cuenta que el lugar estaba ocupado.

-Edward es muy tarde…

-Lo siento Bella…- le dijo Tanya con la voz extrañamente suave- es culpa nuestra que Edward haya venido tan tarde, nuestro coche se descompuso, espero que no te moleste que los acompañemos hoy.

Bella tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Este… no por su puesto que no.

Acto seguido caminó hacia el asiento trasero y se acomodó junto a las hermanas de Tanya.

-¡cariño apúrate!- me llamó Tanya al ver que estaba observando las expresiones de Bella- llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

-si, claro.

Arranqué el coche pero un tenso silencio reinó en el interior de este, fue roto por Kate que le preguntó algo a Bella sobre una tarea en una clase que compartían, básicamente esa fue toda la conversación.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, Tanya esperó por supuesto a que le abriera la puerta. Lo hice como el caballero que mamá cree que soy, pero ya no alcancé a hablar con Bella, el timbre de entrada sonó y ella se marcho ipso facto despidiéndose solo agitando su mano.

Estuve distraído las primeras dos clases de la mañana. En parte porque Tanya de alguna manera se las arregló para que nos sentáramos juntos, en la ultima fila, lejos de la vista de la profesora. Y en parte por que tenía la sensación de que debía disculparme con mi ovejita.

Me olvidé de todo cuando mi novia me dio un beso húmedo en la hendidura detrás de mi oreja.

Ella era genial.

Muy pronto el indeseado timbre sonó, mi hora con Tanya se había acabado, en la siguiente clase vería a Bella…

-Que te parece si la siguiente hora vamos a besarnos al almacén, se de buena fuente que no hay nadie.

O tal vez la disculpa puede esperar.

**Jasper POV**

Mi clase terminó antes que la de los demás, por lo que como siempre estaba esperado a que los chicos salieran de sus clases y vinieran a sentarse.

Yo tenía una linda novia llamada María, a ella no le caían muy bien mis amigos y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Ella y yo estábamos juntos en muchas clases, nuestra relación era muy madura, decidimos que lo mejor era que en el almuerzo, yo me quedaría con mi hermana, la cual parecía tener una seria aversión hacia María y con mis mejores amigos Emmett y Edward, su hermana y Bella.

Por su parte María se juntaba con Nettie y Lucy, lo que me venía muy bien, Nettie y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Soy muy bueno para descifrar los estados de ánimo de los demás y ella emanaba pura hostilidad hacia mí.

Alice, la hermana de Edward fue la primera en entrar.

Nunca me he sentido cómodo con ella, va en primero, es la mas pequeña del grupo y no era realmente mi amiga, mi relación con ella se limitaba a mi amistad con sus hermanos.

Ella se dio cuenta que nuestra mesa estaba sola y puso esa expresión lastimera que siempre tenía al verme.

Creo que todos los de la bolita sabían que ella sentía algo por mí. La verdad Alice es muy linda, pero yo hace mucho que estoy con María.

Alice parecía dudar si venir a sentarse o no, al final dejo caer sus hombros y se sentó en el asiento continuo al mío.

-hola- me saludo con un tono ensayadamente indiferente.

-hola- conteste de igual forma.

Al parecer su clase también había terminado antes porque todavía faltaban diez minutos para el receso.

-¿estas bien?- pregunte al verla tan decaída, por lo regular Alice estaba riendo, cantando o dando pequeños saltitos.

-Supongo, no me falta ninguna parte del cuerpo- contestó con un tono neutro, sin emoción.

No quise ahondar más en la conversación, las chicas son complicadas.

-¿y… como va la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa?- intenté cambiar de tema, Edward cumplía diecisiete en dos semanas.

-No se, ahora que Edward sale con Tanya, me imagino que tendrá sus propios planes.

-¡Ah!- fue todo lo que dije, Alice era la mejor amiga de Bella y ella estaba colada por Edward, todos los de la pandilla lo sabíamos menos él.

Pobre Bella, Edward era un noviero de primera desde los catorce, ella ha tenido que verlo brincar de relación en relación sin que él se de cuenta de que la lastima…

Lamentable.

Pero ahora yo estaba solo con la hermana menor de mis amigos.

-¿tu cumpleaños ya pasó, no?

Sinceramente no tenía idea de cuando cumplía años, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa.

Ella me miró rayado, quizá pensando que tras años de conocernos al menos debería conocer la fecha en que nació, ella me regaló una camisa en mi ultimo cumpleaños…

-Cumplo dieciséis el veintitrés de agosto.

-este…- no sabía que decir así que me salí por la tangente- ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado desde tu increíble fiesta de los doce años?- intenté bromear pero solo me gané la irritación de Alice.

No le presté atención porque María entró en la cafetería con sus amigas y cautivo mi atención hasta que se dio cuenta que la miraba. Me lanzo un beso aéreo que yo fingí atrapar y lo estrellé en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón.

Cuando volví del trance había dos ocupantes más, mi hermana Rosalie y su novio Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Eres tan cursi cuando baboseas con María- Rosalie era demasiado venenosa en ocasiones.

Emmett estaba cuestionando a Alice sobre su estado de ánimo, ella solo negó con la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ver a Alice melancólica me hacia sentirme raramente desolado, como si me doliera su tristeza y no entendía el porque.

Hablando de emociones por la tarde tenía ensayo con la banda…

**Alice POV**

-¿Que pasa cariño?- me cuestionó Emmett cuando se sentó en nuestra mesa.

Solo negué con la cabeza, diciéndole con ese gesto que no se preocupara.

Constatar en primera fila lo que María, alias la novia del chico al que amo, había dicho en el pasillo era terrible.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza como un maldito disco rayado.

"_que triste desear a un hombre que nunca te pertenecerá"_

Había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, con toda la intención de que yo la escuchara, lo que mas me dolía, es que quizá ella hablara de eso con Jasper, tal vez se burlaban de esa pobre niñita que se sentía atraída por el mejor amigo de sus hermanos.

Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada de el desde que era una niña. Lo admiro no solo por ser hermoso, sino por su sensibilidad. Soy la fan número uno de su banda sin nombre. Las letras de sus canciones eran tan tiernas. Algo que la bolsa de hormonas de María no podría apreciar.

Había pasado media hora y Bella no aparecía por ningún lado, tendría que irla buscar, ella todavía estaba bajoneada por lo de Edward.

¡Porque los hombres eran tan estúpidos! No podrían reconocer algo bueno aunque se tropezaran con ello.

Edward y Jasper tenían el mismo problema.

Al menos Jasper era lo suficiente considerado como para no imponerlos la adorable presencia de su linda novia - nótese el sarcasmo- Edward se dirigía a nuestra mesa con la rubia de mis pesadillas. Hora de desertar.

**Rosalie POV**

Nunca he sido cercana a Bella y Alice. Pero la verdad era que en la actualidad simpatizaba con ellas.

Yo era una persona egoísta por naturaleza. Mi interés se limitaba a mi misma y a mi novio, mi precioso osito Emmett. Ese apodo no era un simple cariño, el era un oso en TODOS los sentidos de la palabra. Tierno, amable, atento, apasionado y mierda, si que era sexy, por eso agradecía infinitamente al cielo que alguien así se fijara en alguien tan frívola y egocéntrica como yo. Si, lo admito, me encanta ser el centro de atención, tengo una necesidad compulsiva de ser admirada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres.

Esa soy yo, y mi mejor justificación es que lo heredé de mi madre.

Volviendo a Bella y Alice, realmente sentía pena por ellas, Bella era demasiado sosa en cuanto a los chicos y Alice demasiado hiperactiva.

Una era demasiado lenta y la otra no dejaba de correr. Una enamorada del mejor amigo y la otra del amigo de sus hermanos, en otras palabras el idiota de Edward y el pelele de mi hermanito Jasper.

Emmett estaba preocupado por ellas y eso distraía su atención de mí. Por supuesto que eso no me gustaba, tenía que hacer algo.

No es como si me molestara fastidiar a mi querida cuñadita. María tenía la palabra interesada tatuada en la frente y mi hermano no se daba cuenta. Ella solo se portaba linda cuando mi hermano le compraba cosas caras con la brillante tarjeta de crédito dorada que le dio papá.

Yo no tenía una igual. Lo se, es injusto, pero papá me acusó de ser compradora compulsiva y dijo que una tarjeta normal estaría bien.

El punto es que María es una mosca muerta, yo prefiero a Alice aunque parezca duende.

En cuanto a Edward y Bella, me dieran igual si no fuera por que la tonta cabeza hueca de Tanya que cree que Edward es mas guapo que Emmett, ¡Ella cree que es mas bonita que yo!

Digamos que era la hora de mi buena acción del día e iba ayudar a esas niñas.

¡Definitivamente soy un ángel!

-¿Que decías cariño?- Emmett me hablaba y no me di cuenta.

-que te vez linda cuando estas pensativa.

-Yo soy linda siempre- asegure, mas para la zorra de Tanya que para Emmett.

Rosalie Hale siempre pone los puntos sobre las "i"

**Emmett POV**

Alice salió como si la mesa se hubiera apestado en cuanto Edward y Tanya llegaron, mejor dicho cuando Tanya llegó a la mesa.

A mi tampoco me agradaba esa chica pero yo siempre respetaba las decisiones de mis hermanos.

Estaba preocupada por ella y también por Bella ambas me habían parecido tristes durante la mañana. Bella era como mi hermana y me dolía igual que Edward y Alice.

-¿sabes que le pasa a Alice?- pregunte a mi novia.

Ella tenía esa expresión de cuando estaba pensando algo profundamente, un gesto casi calculador.

-¿Qué decías cariño?

Su hermoso cuerpo estaba en la cafetería pero su mente estaba a cientos de kilómetros.

-que te vez linda cuando estas pensativa- improvisé.

Ella era linda siempre y no tardo en remarcármelo. Sonreí, Rose era demasiado hermosa y vanidosa para su propio bien.

-¿algo le pasa a Alice?- dijo Edward que andaba que no tocaba el suelo desde que esa niña le había dado el "si"

-es lo que voy a averiguar- sonó la campana y yo me levante- te importa cielo, voy a buscar a las chicas.

-A sí, mi ovejita tampoco ha venido a comer- dijo Edward como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia – dile que quiero hablar con ella, bueno lo haré cuando la lleve a su casa.

Tanya resopló.

-que apodo tan cursi y ridículo- no me había dado cuenta que su voz era tan nasal, como de un pato graznando ¿Edward pensaba que su voz era sexy? Creo que una vez lo mencionó- además me prometiste que iríamos por un helado saliendo.

-¿Cuándo dije eso?- dije mi hermano confundido.

Tras la mirada lasciva y libidinosa, si se me permite decir, Edward recordó lo que hacía cuando le prometió eso a su novia.

-O sí, yo dije eso.

Me exasperé ahora mi hermano parecía su marioneta, el que criticaba tanto a Rosalie por ser posesiva. Lo que Tanya es, es obsesiva.

-No te preocupes yo llevo a eso Bella a su casa.

Esperaba que Rosalie no hiciera un mohín. Suspire. Al parecer mi princesa estaba de mi lado hoy.

Sin decir nada mas me despedí de Jasper con la mano y de Rose con un beso para ir buscar a mis otras princesas.

Por supuesto no estaban en sus clases. Las busque por toda la escuela, en los jardines que más que jardines eran terrenos de charcos, detrás de las aulas, en los talleres y en las canchas.

Claro conociendo a Bella, ella estaría en la biblioteca, alias, el lugar menos visitado de la escuela.

Dicho y hecho, mi hermana de sangre y mi hermana del alma, estaban moqueando repatingadas contra un librero. Al verme ambas se lanzaron sobre mí, una en cada uno de mis hombros.

Sentí mucha tristeza y también mucha rabia, quien le hizo esto a mis chicas me lo iba pagar muy caro.

**¡Hola chicas…!**

**A quienes leen esta historia por primera vez, sean bienvenidas.**

**A las lectoras habituales les informo que estoy editando—si lo se, otra vez—lo que pasa es que le di una leída de rutina a la historia y encontré un montón de inconsistencias.**

**Por ejemplo en el primer cap dice que Edward es el capitán del equipo de futbol, y en el segundo que el y Jasper juegan básquet. Además de que Derek es el capitán del equipo de fut.**

**Y como ese hay varios errorcitos así que las invito a leer de nuevo, habrá varios cambios y ya tengo adelantos de los próximos capítulos.**

**Cuídense, besos.**

**Lizzie Swan **

**NoTa FiNaL:**

**Como algunas ya habrán leído tuve problemas con mi computadora y se me borraron todos mis documentes, historias que estaba escribiendo, Fics de otras autoras que había guardo incluyendo algunos que han sido borrados de FF, mis fotos ¡TODO! Una verdadera tragedia.**

**Las historia que estoy escribiendo actualmente las pude descargar fácilmente de mi cuenta de Fanfiction, sin embargo había borrado todos los caps de una que se llama "custodiando al diablo" y no tenia ningún respaldo. **

**Si alguna de ustedes seguía esta historia o conoce a alguien que seguía esta historia y que la tenga guardada en su compu les agradecería mucho que me la pasaran por e-mail. Si tienen información mándeme un PM o un review.**

**De antemano gracias.**


	2. Cambiando la rutina

**Cambiando la rutina**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia salió de mi loca cabecita. **

**Soundtrack del capitulo:**

Bella: Vivir sin Aire **(Maná)**

**Cambiando la rutina.**

**4 de Junio del 2009**

**Bella**

El jueves solía ser mi día favorito de la semana. Ese fabuloso día antes del fin de semana, el día que no tenía clase se educación física, el día que pasaban mi serie favorita en la televisión y sobre todo el día que Edward y yo hacíamos algo divertido después de clases.

Bueno no todo el tiempo eran cosas divertidas, a veces eran cosas que ponían en peligro mi integridad física, como cundo él me obligaba a hacer senderismo.

En realidad no importaba porque yo sabía que por un día, el era mío, todo valía la pena por que estábamos juntos.

Pero este jueves no se sentía como jueves, especialmente desde que el me mandó un mensaje de texto para avisarme que no iba poder venir por mi para ir a la escuela el día de hoy.

Yo odiaba molestar a la gente, pero como odiaba más ir a la escuela en el coche patrulla de Charlie, le pedí a Alice que pasara a recogerme.

Alice no es muy puntual que digamos, pero sorprendentemente llegó quince minutos antes de la hora de entrada, lo que nos daba tiempo perfecto para llegar y chismosear.

Ayer había sido un día pesado para ambas, para mí con Edward y su recién _estrenada _novia y para Alice con María restregándole en la cara que Jasper era su novio y nunca le iba corresponder.

La historia de nuestras vidas.

-Hola Bells- me saludó cuando me subí a su flamante Porsche amarillo canario, su regalo de quince años.

-Ey Alice, ¿que tal estas?

-Estoy, eso ya es algo, ¿y tú?

No supe que contestar.

-Si eso pensé- sonreímos y ella echo el coche a andar.- estaba pensando que deberíamos ir a Olimpia o Seattle a ver vestidos para el baile de fin de cursos.

-Independientemente de que yo siquiera pensara ir en ir al baile, que tiene de malo Port Angeles.

Rodó los ojos.

-Hay solo una tienda de vestidos Bella todos irán ahí.

-No Alice, que flojera, falta como un mes, ¿que no puedes esperar?

- ¡solo faltan tres semanas Bella! ¡Porfis!- puso esa cara de niña pequeña pidiendo un dulce a su mama antes del almuerzo.

No quería decirle que no a Alice, pero tampoco quería tener ocupada la tarde por si Edward quería que hiciéramos algo.

-No se Al…

Ella sabía que los jueves eran sagrados.

-Tienes que cambiar la rutina.

Sabía a que se refería, no podía conformarme con las migajas de tiempo que Edward me regalaba ¿cierto?

-Esta bien, vamos.

-¡SIIII!- ahora ella estaba en su fase de hiperactiva que sinceramente a veces me daba miedo- sabes alguien de segundo me invitó al baile.

Alice iba en primer año y se moría por que terminara. A algunos chicos no les gustaba salir con _novatas_.

-¿a sí? ¿Quien?- se decepcionaría si no le preguntaba.

-Ben.

-¿Ben Cheney? Pensé que gustaba de Ángela.

-Sip, pero ella aceptó ir con Erick Yorkie- me dijo como en un tono parecido a esos chismosos de la tele- además le saca como diez centímetros, de hecho creo que solo me invito por que es más alto que yo.

Solté una risita. Alice me dio una mirada seria, esa que hacía que me dieran escalofríos.

-Lo siento- me disculpe.

-Creo que él es lindo, me gusta su piel marrón dorada y no se ve nerd con sus lentes, sus pestañas son rizadas, tiene un aire…- hizo una pausa para pensárselo- intelectual sexy.

Me reí con más fuerza, Alice siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque tengo que reconocer que Ben era un chico lindo y tierno.

-y me dijo que tal vez Mike o Tyler se animen a invitarte.

Mi risa se detuvo abruptamente.

-Alice no voy a ir al baile, no pienso ser el hazmerreír de toda la escuela ¡YO NO BAILO NADA! –exclame asustada.

-tranquila Bellie- solo me llamaba "Bellie" cuando tramaba algo- yo te voy a enseñar lo básico y puedes pedirle ayuda a Edward también.

Lo último sonaba mejor. Hice una imagen mental. Yo entre los brazos de Edward…

-Lo voy a pensar- dije no muy convencida- pero primero espera que alguien me invite.

Llegamos a la escuela faltando cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre, pero para variar estaba lloviendo, así que cada una partió hasta su clase. Cuando entre al aula encontré a Jessica y Lauren, mis vecinas de asiento, hablando del dichoso baile.

Traté de pasar desapercibida pero Jessica me detuvo.

-¡Bella!- llamó y me volteé lentamente, como si hubiera otra Bella y solo me hubiera confundido- ya tienes cita para el baile- casi ninguna chica de segundo era invitada tampoco.

-No, no se si iré, no se bailar.

Articuló un "Oh" pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-y ustedes que tal- les pregunté mas porque sabía que esa era su intención al preguntarme primero, que porque realmente me interesara.

-¡Mike me invito!- dijo en una especie de cantado chillido.

Me alegre sinceramente. Todos sabían que Mike tenía una especie de encantamiento por mí. Ser amiga de los Cullen y los Hale tenía sus inconvenientes.

-¡Eso es genial!- así me libraría de una invitación no deseada.

-¡Siiii!- soltó con otro chillido mientras enrollaba uno de sus rizos negros en su dedo- hacemos buena pareja ¿No?.

Asentí vigorosamente.

Era casi tan bajita como Alice, pero sus rizos la hacían lucir casi de mi tamaño, aunque tampoco era mucho dado que yo medía 1.60.

-Y a ti Lauren ¿también te inventó alguien?

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó, pareció olvidarse unos instantes de su aversión hacia mí.

-Tyler Crowley- dijo con suficiencia.

Contuve una risita.

-¡Felicidades chicas!

Suspiré aliviada, me libré de dos invitaciones indeseadas.

El profesor Banner llego e inició su clase, poniendo fin a nuestra charla.

Las tres primeras horas de clases pasaron volando, Edward no entró a la primera clase que compartía conmigo, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Estaba guardando las cosas en mi casillero cuando alguien me habló. Un chico de último año. La matricula del bachillerato de Forks era tan reducida como para saber el nombre de todos los estudiantes. Pero a este _chico_ en particular lo reconocía especialmente por ser el archienemigo de Emmett, le ganó el puesto de capitán del equipo de futbol: Derek Parker.

-Hola Bella- valla, sabía mi nombre, nada raro, como dije antes.

-hola- lo salude también y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Este...- al parecer me quería decir algo, lucía muy nervioso- me preguntaba…- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Se despeinaba su cabello negro compulsivamente.

-¿te gustaría y al baile de graduación conmigo?

Mierda.

Estoy segura de que mi cara sería un poema en estos momentos.

¡La versión Forks de Clark Kent me invitó al baile! Realmente se parecía a Tom Wheeling, igual de alto que Emmett aunque sus músculos no eran tan exagerados, piel blanca como la leche, pero eran sus ojos azul profundo y sus labios carnosos los que se llevaban el mayor crédito.

-Entonces iras… al baile… conmigo- las pausitas que hizo lo hicieron verse muy lindo estaba colorado.

-Este… - no sabía que decir.

-¿ya aceptaste ir con alguien mas? Claro, una chica tan linda, debí imaginar que irías con Edward…- estaba hablando para si mismo, no conmigo, me dolió que pensara eso porque me hubiera encantado que fuera cierto.

-¡NO!-casi grité- Edward y yo solo somos amigos, el está saliendo con Tanya Denali,

Mire sobre su hombro, y hablando de los reyes de Roma, como si los hubiera invocado, Edward y Tanya salían a hurtadillas del armario del conserje con el pelo hecho un desastre y acomodándose la ropa. Fingieron caminar casualmente, Tanya me dio una sonrisita que no me gustó nada cuando pasó a mi lado.

Dolió.

Como un bisturí cortando mi pecho sin anestesia.

Me volví de nuevo hacia el chico que esperaba una respuesta.

-Si quiero ir contigo al baile.

Su rostro se iluminó, casi brincó y sinceramente eso subió mi autoestima.

-¡Gracias!- aw es tan lindo- se que faltan muchos días, pero tenía miedo que alguien me ganara.

Reí.

-No te imaginas la larga fila de chicos que estarán decepcionados- bromeé.

-No te miras a ti misma con claridad –acomodó un mechón cabello detrás de mi oreja y cuando alejó su mano rozó mi mejilla con los nudillos.

Por supuesto que me sonrojé.

-Soy Derek, por cierto.

-Si, lo se- contesté rápidamente.

El enarcó una ceja.

Diablos, más rubor.

-Es decir, es la prepa de Forks, doscientos ochenta y tres alumnos, todo mundo sabe quien eres.

Pareció tragárselo.

-Oye te gustaría ir a verme entrenar saliendo de clases.

Dudé, a esa hora Edward entrenaba baloncesto, yo siempre iba a tirar baba, digo, a verlo entrenar, porque después nos íbamos juntos a hacer algo como todo los jueves.

_Tienes que cambiar la rutina._

Las palabras de Alice resonaban en mi cabeza. Mi vida no podía limitarse a Edward, sin embargo el y yo todavía éramos mejores amigos. Digo, Edward no tiene la culpa de que yo esté enamorada él, eso nunca ha interferido en nuestra amistad, porque yo no lo he permitido y no lo iba hacer ahora. Las cosas entre nosotros no tenían porque cambiar los, jueves eran nuestros. Ya vería que hacia con Alice.

-Lo siento, pero ya tenía planes, tal vez la próxima vez…

Su expresión alegre decayó un poco pero si estaba decepcionado no lo demostró.

-No te preocupes, entiendo si estas ocupada, pero si cambias de opinión avísame ¿si?

-De acuerdo.

Nos despedimos y cada quien tomo una dirección diferente, el hacia el gimnasio y yo hacia la cafetería.

OK, admito que me quedé viendo su trasero mientras se alejaba.

La mesa estaba llena cuando llegué, estaban todos los Cullen y los Hale, también Tanya y sus hermanas. De alguna manera Emmett y Alice hicieron hueco entre ellos para que yo me sentara.

Me comí mi almuerzo y pasó un rato antes de que alguien me hablara.

-Llegaste tarde Bells- observó Jasper.

Por lo regular yo nunca me entretenía en los pasillos.

-Si yo… es que… estaba ocupada.

Todos los ojos de la mesa parecían apuntar hasta mí. Menos Tanya recién me di cuenta que está medio bizca.

-te conozco ovejita, se que estas ocultando información.

Si había alguien que sabía siempre que estoy mintiendo, ese era Edward.

-Tienes esa mirada culpable- presionó Emmett.

Si supiera que iba salir con su peor enemigo. Mis uñas mal pintadas parecían muy interesantes en estos momentos.

-Ya suéltalo Bella, sino no te van a dejar en paz.

Rosalie parecía aburrida, rara vez se dirigía a mi directamente, así que pude entender que estaba enfadada, tal vez piensa que solo me estoy haciendo la interesante.

-Si amiga, desembucha- la apoyó Alice.

Las hermanas Denali solo eran espectadoras.

Respire profundamente y solté la bomba.

-DerekParkermeinvitoalbaile- dije atropelladamente en voz algo demasiado alta.

En un diámetro de cuatro mesas las personas voltearon a verme. Era como si todo el mundo hubiera decidido callarse cuando yo hable, pude ver a Derek sonreírme desde la mesa de los jugadores, ya saben esa típica mesa llena de chicos con la chamarra del equipo de futbol y porristas haciéndoles mosca.

Pero lo peor estaba en mi mesa, todos los que estaban frente a mí tenían la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, pero nadie decía nada. Ni siquiera quise voltear a ver a Emmett.

Puse mis palmas en los codos y aplasté mi cara en la mesa como un avestruz.

Había una mano en mi hombro en menos de treinta segundos, no tenía que ver quien era, pude sentirlo.

-Bella, cariño, está bien que tengas una cita, no tienes porque avergonzarte.

Y me sentí peor.

Por aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en algún rincón de mi mente, yo deseaba que Edward sintiera celos de Derek, igual que yo de su novia. ¿Qué más necesitaba para darme cuenta que solo me veía como amiga?

-Bella- la voz de Emmett parecía seria, raro en él.

Gemí.

Para mi sorpresa el rió, solo entonces me permití levantar la cabeza.

-Hace mucho que Derek y yo somos amigos, por el bien del equipo, el tenía mas experiencia para ser capitán y yo lo acepte.

Lo miré confusa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?…-

No me dejó terminar.

-Ey nena, tengo una reputación de chico malo que proteger.

Todos reímos.

-¿Entonces no te molesta?

-Claro que NO- aseguró, luego sonrió de forma maliciosa, como un villano de película de época- ¡Bellie tiene novio!- canturrió.

-¡No! ¡Cállate!- le metí un bollo entero en la boca.

Todos rieron.

La siguiente clase era Lengua, me tocaba con Edward, Tanya tenía clases en otro edificio, así que él y yo caminamos juntos al salón.

Estaba serio, tal vez después de todo no le era tan indiferente que tuviera una cita.

-Bella podemos hablar- me tomó del brazo.

-Claro.

-Oveja se que hoy es jueves, pero Tanya tiene problemas con Algebra y mañana tiene examen parcial, ¿te importaría si lo dejamos para otro día?

¡SIIIII! ¡Dile que sí!

-No, Edward no te preocupes, Alice quería que fuera con ella a ver vestidos, supongo que ahora necesito uno- me obligue a sonreír.

-Perfecto- musitó Edward, no entendí la expresión en su cara, pero no le dí importancia.

Me sentí como una mierda.

Pasé toda la clase como una zombi, haciendo anotaciones aunque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que escribía.

Salí a toda prisa en cuando sonó el timbre. Apenas entre al baño me encerré en un cubículo y me derrumbé, las lagrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas.

_¿Por qué me dueles tanto Edward? ¿por qué?_

-_Se fuerte-_me dije a mi misma.

Fui a los lavabos y me lave la cara, pero no mejoré mucho, tenía los ojos hinchados. Deseé ser de esas chicas que se maquillan todos los días y que traen un cargamento de pinturas en su mochila.

Me peiné el cabello con los dedos e hice varias inspiraciones y exhalaciones antes de salir del servicio. No había nadie en los pasillos, era hora de clase. O se creía yo.

De pronto la voz que no esperaba oír en esos momentos me habló.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?

-Si.

No pareció muy convencido. Lo corté antes de que dijera otra cosa.

-He cambiado de idea, si voy a ir a verte al entrenamiento.

-Estas temblando- exclamó sorprendido.

-Tengo frío- Mentí.

Se quito su chaqueta del uniforme y me ayudó a ponérmela. Me quedaba grande pero olía muy rico.

-me la regresas en la tarde me dijo.

Después beso mi mejilla.

-es muy tarde para entrar a clase, te gustaría ir a algún lado.

Asentí con la cabeza, no confiando en mi voz.

-esta bien.

Me tomó de la mano y mi guió a no se donde, tampoco me importaba. Me sentía bien a su lado.

Anestesia.

Segundo Chap, historia en proceso se edición chicas, pronto subo el chap nuevo :)

Nueva lectoras dejen review, no sean flojas xD

Besos, las quiero.

Lizzie Swan.

**NoTa FiNaL:**

**Como algunas ya habrán leído tuve problemas con mi computadora y se me borraron todos mis documentes, historias que estaba escribiendo, Fics de otras autoras que había guardo incluyendo algunos que han sido borrados de FF, mis fotos ¡TODO! Una verdadera tragedia.**

**Las historia que estoy escribiendo actualmente las pude descargar fácilmente de mi cuenta de Fanfiction, sin embargo había borrado todos los caps de una que se llama "custodiando al diablo" y no tenia ningún respaldo. **

**Si alguna de ustedes seguía esta historia o conoce a alguien que seguía esta historia y que la tenga guardada en su compu les agradecería mucho que me la pasaran por e-mail. Si tienen información mándeme un PM o un review.**

**De antemano gracias.**


	3. la chica de Derek

**La chica de Derek**

**La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Soundtrack del capitulo:**

Canción de Derek para Bella: Aquí estoy y, **Luis Fonsi, Noel Schajris, Alex Sintek y David Bisbal.**

**La chica de Derek.**

**4 de junio del 2009**

**Bella**

Derek me llevó a un lugar maravilloso, un jardín secreto en la azotea del gimnasio. Por un momento me recordó a _High School Musical_. No recuerdo cuantas veces Alice me ha hecho ver esa película. No la odio pero tampoco soy fan, soy la única de la bolita a la que Alice puede obligar a verla.

He de confesar que cuando me condujo por las escaleras de emergencia sentí un poquito de miedo. Digo, el es un chico mayor y en realidad no lo conozco, es normal un poco de recelo de mi parte.

Entonces el me sonrió y supe que todo estaba bien. Sentí maripositas revoloteando en mi vientre. No como las que sentía cuando Edward me sonreía. Estas eran diferentes, con menos electricidad pero no por eso menos agradables.

No era un jardín en si, eran macetas con rosas y otras plantas, una maya gruesa las protegía del frío y de la lluvia, a pesar de estar en junio la temperatura en Forks no llegaba ni a los 15 grados. En las esquinas del pequeño rectángulo había una especie de pilares rodeados de enredaderas, me sentí como Julieta en su balcón.

-Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo- me dijo- no le he contado a nadie de este lugar.

El gimnasio era de una sola planta pero los techos eran muy altos, la azotea no tenía vista al frente sino a la parte trasera, hacia el bosque. El gimnasio estaba bastante alejado de las demás instalaciones de la escuela, supongo que por eso nadie se pasa por aquí.

-Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, no le voy a decir a nadie- le sonreí para que supiera que era sincera.

Tomó mis manos entre la suyas y me regaló una mirada tierna. Me estremecí.

-Será nuestro hasta la graduación, después será solo tuyo, supongo que no soy el primero en heredarlo.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunté curiosa.

Se acercó un poco a mí para contarme, como si no quisiera que el viento llevara sus palabras a otra parte. Parecíamos cómplices de un complot.

-Este lugar perteneció a unos enamorados. Charlie y Renée. Sus nombres están encerrados ahí- apuntó hacia un pilar.

Estaba en shock, avancé lentamente al lugar que me había señalado y pude ver un corazón muy chueco, y los nombres escritos con la letra patosa de mi papá.

_**Charlie**_

_**Y**_

_**Renée**_

_**12-may-1991**_

Hace dieciocho años mis padres se amaban al grado de huir juntos a penas terminar el instituto y encargarme a mí a penas un año después. Fuera de que su matrimonio no duró ni cinco años, me sentía feliz, pues fui concebida con amor.

Aún siendo una niña, puedo recordar que mamá extrañaba a mi padre. En el fondo siempre lo amó. Fueron inmaduros cuando se separaron, y tal vez si mamá no hubiera muerto hoy en día estarían juntos.

Pero el _hubiera_ no existe.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que una mano cálida limpió el rastro húmedo de mis lagrimas.

Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle a Derek, el me correspondió con unas palabras comprensivas.

-Lo sé, no le digas a Emmett- me pidió- pero yo también lloré cuando vine aquí por primera vez- su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, estaba recordando.

Solté una pequeña carcajada, sonaba a algo que mi amigo el oso podría hacer.

-No es eso, bueno si, este lugar es como mágico, pero lo que me conmovió es…- ahora tenía toda su atención en mi- bien, veras, los antiguos dueños son mis papás. No quise usar la palabra _eran, _aunque mamá ya no estaba con nosotros, papá seguía conmigo y mamá vivía en él y en mí.

Derek se quedó perplejo.

Las charlas emocionales no eran mis mi fuerte, herencia de mi padre, temí que me abordara con preguntas curiosas que siendo honesta no tenía idea de cómo contestar pero en cambio el zanjó el tema con una respuesta divertida.

-Entonces tienes mas derechos que yo sobre la propiedad- mientas el hablaba yo no podía dejar de ver la arruguita que se formaba en la esquina derecha de su boca- espero que no te moleste compartir porque no sería lindo que empezáramos una batalla legal por la custodia de este bebé.

El mundo parecía más colorido y mis penas amorosas meros inconvenientes cuando estaba con este chico.

-¿Bebé?- enarqué una ceja para dar énfasis a mi pregunta.

-llamo "Bebé" a este lugar porque…- se le fueron las palabras- pues porque es como un niño, necesita mucho cariño y cuidados.

_Cositas._

-Eres un tierno- solté sin pensar.

-Es parte de mi encanto- coqueteó y si, eso cosa en sus mejillas era sangre arremolinada.

¡Eureka! ¡Yo no soy la única que se sonroja por todo en Forks!

Miré mi reloj y vi que era tarde.

-Es hora de ir a clases chico encantador.

Gimió, no tenía muchas ganas de irse. Yo tampoco.

-¿Que clase tienes enseguida?

-Historia americana- con Jasper gracias a dios, extrañamente no tenía nada de ganas de ver a Edward.

-Ok, vámonos.

Cuando nos separamos me recordó que tenía que ir a verlo al entrenamiento del equipo de futbol. Todo el mundo se me quedó viendo cuando iba al salón de historia, me sonrojé de vergüenza cuando me di cuenta que traía la chaqueta de Derek.

_La nueva chica de Derek Parker_, escuché que decía una porrista desabrida.

**Edward **

Tanya y yo pasamos un buen rato en el armario del conserje. Mi novia tenía unas habilidades incomparables, yo nunca había estado con una chica así. Agradecí internamente al cielo porque ahora ella era mía.

Salimos lo mas disimuladamente posible de ese sitio, aparentemente no había nadie. Bueno casi nadie, Bella estaba parada junto a su casillero hablando con Derek Parker.

¿Desde cuando ellos hablaban? A Bella ni siquiera le gusta el futbol. ¡Tal vez Derek es el amigo misterioso que la llevó a casa ayer!

Iba acercarme pero Tanya me jaló hacia al lado contrario,

-Bebé tengo hambre, vamos a la cafetería.

-Eh… si vamos.

Bella tardó algunos minutos en llegar a la mesa. Estaba un poco rara, todos lo notaron y no tardaron en hacerle preguntas.

-DerekParkermeinvitoalbaile- soltó atropelladamente después de que la molestaron por un rato.

Todos nos quedamos momentáneamente en blanco, ella había hablado un poco fuerte y los chicos de otras mesas también escucharan. Vi al chico en cuestión sonreírle desde la mesa de los deportistas. ¿Ella tenía una cita con Derek Parker?

¡Pero si Emmett lo odia! O eso creíamos todos.

Mi ovejita enterró la cara en la mesa. Rápidamente estuve a su lado para confortarla. Ella no dijo que había aceptado por lo que me di el lujo de decir:

-Bella, cariño, está bien que tengas una cita, no tienes porque avergonzarte.

-Bella-le dijo Emmett, ella gimió y mi hermano se rió- Hace mucho que Derek y yo somos amigos, por el bien del equipo, el tenía mas experiencia para ser capitán y yo lo acepte.

Entonces empezó una cháchara de risas y bromas, yo no podía apartar la tensión de mi cuerpo. Tanya lo notó y me sobó la pierna por debajo de la mesa, me relaje al instante.

No me gusta la idea de que salga con ese chico, era mayor y ella demasiado inocente. Le di el lado delante de nuestros amigos pero cuando estuviéramos solos en clases la convencería de que no fuera al baile con él. Total si nadie de nuestro grado la invitaba, siempre podíamos ir todos en grupo.

Mi ovejita es la niña de mis ojos y no iba dejar que ningún cabeza hueca la hiciera sufrir. Todavía estaba un poco enojado con Emmett por no poner mucha resistencia contra ese tal Derek, casi se la pone en bandeja de plata, eso si yo lo permitía.

Bella y yo teníamos la siguiente clase juntos, antes de irse mi novia me recordó que la ayudaría a estudiar en la tarde.

Los jueves siempre los pasaba con Bella. Hacíamos algo divertido o solamente estábamos juntos. Tanya no pareció estar de acuerdo en los jueves eran intocables, dijo que era de vida o muerte, si no pasaba este parcial reprobaría el semestre.

Ahora tenía que decírselo a Bella.

-Bella podemos hablar- la tomé del brazo para que me prestara atención.

-Claro- lucía algo distraída.

-Oveja se que hoy es jueves, pero Tanya tiene problemas con Algebra y mañana tiene examen parcial, ¿te importaría si lo dejamos para otro día?

Su cara se descompuso un poco pero no se alteró demasiado.

-No, Edward no te preocupes, Alice quería que fuera con ella a ver vestidos, supongo que ahora necesito uno- Sonrió.

Genial, ahora ella prefería ir de compras con Alice que estar conmigo. ¡Bella odia las compras! Que pasaría ahora. ¡Mike Newton ganando un premio Nobel!

-Perfecto- Dije incomodo.

No pude tocar el tema de su cita con Derek en clase de Lengua porque ella estuvo muy pendiente de todo lo que decía el señor Banner. Pensé en hacerlo la siguiente clase pero para mi sorpresa, Bella hizo novillos, seguramente estaba con ese chico, apreté mis puños con furia ese tipo era una mala influencia para mi amiga, tenía que alejarla de él.

No la vi las siguientes horas y comencé a desesperarme, me alivié un poco cuando Jasper me dijo que él si la vio en clases pero todavía sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella.

No fue al entrenamiento de basquetbol y Alice me dijo que se verían hasta en la tarde para salir por lo que supuse que ella volvería a casa conmigo. La esperé un rato en el estacionamiento pero no llegó. Vislumbre a Tanya en la entrada de la cafetería, caminaba directo hacia mí junto a sus hermanas, que inconveniente que su auto no sirviera y que tuviera que ayudarla con algebra.

En ese momento un par de jugadores de futbol que se dirigían al gimnasio pasaron junto a mí.

-Escuchaste que Derek tiene novia- comentaba Mike Newton a Lee Steven.

-no solo eso- contestó Lee con suficiencia- la vi, es Bella Swan, estaba usando su chamarra, el chico ya marco su territorio.

Mike abrió los ojos de par en par, en lo que imagino un reflejo de mi expresión.

-Pensé que era la chica de Cullen_,-¿eh?-_ por eso no la invité al baile, ella siempre está rodeada de _ellos_, es intimidante- dijo el marica de Newton.

-Lo se, por eso mismo yo tampoco la invito.

No seguí escuchando porque las hermanas Denali llegaron hasta mi volvo.

-¿Nos vamos amor?- musito Tanya dulcemente.

-Este… si vámonos.- no le presté mucha atención a mi novia.

Mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Estaba reclamándole a Bella eso de que era: la chica de Derek Parker.

**Hermosas solo falta editar un chap más y luego subo el chap nuevo :D**

**Gracias por su paciencia :)**

**¡Nuevas lectoras dejen reviews no sean flojas!**

**Las quiero, Lizzie Swan.**

PD: chicas si quieren contactarme por Facebook búsquenme como Lizzie Swan.

**NoTa FiNaL:**

**Como algunas ya habrán leído tuve problemas con mi computadora y se me borraron todos mis documentes, historias que estaba escribiendo, Fics de otras autoras que había guardo incluyendo algunos que han sido borrados de FF, mis fotos ¡TODO! Una verdadera tragedia.**

**Las historia que estoy escribiendo actualmente las pude descargar fácilmente de mi cuenta de Fanfiction, sin embargo había borrado todos los caps de una que se llama "custodiando al diablo" y no tenia ningún respaldo. **

**Si alguna de ustedes seguía esta historia o conoce a alguien que seguía esta historia y que la tenga guardada en su compu les agradecería mucho que me la pasaran por e-mail. Si tienen información mándeme un PM o un review.**

**De antemano gracias.**


	4. He cambiado de idea

**He cambiado de idea**

**La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Soundtrack del capitulo: **Erase-Rewind –The Cardigans

**4 de junio del 2009**

**BELLA**

El entrenamiento del equipo de futbol tenía cosas buenas y malas.

Fue bueno ver a Derek hacer los ejercicios, todo concentrándote y sexy. La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado el futbol americano, pero esto era diferente, supongo que se trata de la selección natural, la hembra buscando al macho mas fuerte de la manada, sin duda Derek lo era.

Lo malo fue que junto el equipo también ensayaban las porristas, ellas no paraban de mirarme y cuchichear sobre todo cuando Derek volteaba mirarme con su sonrisa mojapanties.

Rayos, estoy empezando a pensar como Jessica.

-¿Derek Parker? Es lo único que necesitaba para que vinieras a verme patearles el trasero a todos.

Emmett se acerco a molestarme un poco, no se si eso es bueno o malo. A decir verdad la gente del instituto tiene la creencia de que ser amigo de los Cullen-Hale alias "los ricos del Pueblo" te convertía automáticamente en alguien popular.

Ya me imagino los cotilleos de mañana, Bella Swan coqueteando con Emmett Cullen. Así de horrorosas son las porristas. Según ellas yo había tenido un romance con Jazz en primer año, pero el me terminó conmigo por que le fui infiel con Edward -que mas quisiera yo- y posteriormente él se puso de novio con María.

Lo se, así de cotillas son las condenadas porristas que nos miraban poco-disimuladamente. Un asteroide en mi cabeza seria más discreto que ellas.

-Tienes que admitir que es un trasero muy lindo Em.

Hizo un mohín.

-¡puaj! Jamás diría eso Bells, ni aunque fuera gay, estoy seguro que tendría mejor gusto.

Me reí de él.

-Seguro te llamarías Emmaaaa!- alargue la a para molestarlo.

Funcionó, porque subió hacia las gradas donde yo estaba sentada y me atacó con una ráfaga de cosquillas. ¡Y yo no soporto las cosquillas! Pero después de tantos años de amistad conozco perfectamente los puntos débiles del oso. En cuanto tuve oportunidad le pellizqué los cachetes.

Chilló como una nena.

-¡Ya Bellie, para!-rogó y yo apreté mas fuerte, el no dejaba de hacerme cosquillas.

-Después… de que… tú… lo hagas- dije entre risas.

El se detuvo y yo me tarde diez segundos demás, se lo merecía.

-¡Demonios Bellie-boo! odio que hagas eso, un día vas a acabar con mis hoyuelos, no se lo digas a nadie pero cuando estaba soltero atraían a las chicas como moscas sobre la miel.

¿Eh mencionado que detesto que me llame Bellie-boo? Debí apretar por más tiempo.

-Entonces yo misma debería encargarme de ellos- exclamó Rosalie al pie de las gradas.

Rosalie es un tanto… posesiva en cuanto a Emmett, por no decir obsesiva, a penas y tolera que Alice o yo nos acerquemos a él, y por la forma en que sus perfectas y arqueadas cejas se juntaban, estaba claro que no le gustaban para nada nuestros juegos.

-bebé sabes que no puedes vivir sin ellos.

Emmett bajo las gradas de dos saltos y corrió a encontrarse con Rosalie, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras ella reía.

No pude evitar preguntarme que se siente ser el centro del mundo para alguien, ya saben, que me miren como Em mira a Rose o Jasper a María, que me trate como la cosa mas delicada del mundo.

Desgraciadamente eso nunca sería posible para mí, al menos no con la persona que yo deseaba.

-Emmett estas todo sudado, ve a las duchas ya todos se fueron- la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos-Bella Alice se tuvo que ir, me dijo que pasaba por ti antes de las cuatro.

-¡QUE! ¿Alice se fue?-mierda, ahora tendría que ir a casa caminando.

-Podemos llevarte si quieres- ofreció Emmett.

Una mirada al rostro de Rosalie me bastó para darme cuenta que la idea no le hacía gracia.

-No te preocupes Em le voy a pedir a Derek que me de un aventón.

Emmett aulló. No otra vez, ¡Dios!

-¡Bellie tiene novio!- canturrió.

-Shhss te van a oír las porristas-susurré molesta y le pique la panza.

-¡Auch!

-Emmett a las regaderas, ¡ahora! O te vas caminando a casa.

El chico dio un saltito ante la furia de su novia.

Mandilón.

Derek llegó en ese momento y pareció un poco ofendido cuando le pedí que me llevara a casa porqué según él ese era el plan cuando me invitó al entrenamiento. Se fue junto con Emmett a las duchas y yo, para mi mala suerte, tuve que quedarme a esperar con Rosalie, ella no estaba mas contenta que yo.

Em vino a la escuela hoy en el M3 de su novia porque ella estaba haciéndole unos arreglos al motor de su Jeep. Uno nunca se imaginaria que una chica tan bella y glamorosa como Rosalie pudiera tener dotes mecánicas pero lo cierto es que la rubia ama los coches. Antes de saber eso me llamaba la atención que sus uñas, aunque lindas y sanas, fueran tan cortas. Es decir Alice se pasa todo el rato limando sus largas uñas y no era tan vanidosa como Rose. Después supe que es para que no se le llenen de grasa. No me la imagino con un overol mecánico.

La imagen mental me hizo reír. Rosalie, como si de alguna manera pudiera leer mi mente me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó alzado su nariz desdeñosa.

Me atraganté.

-Que... Uhm… Alice me obligará a comprar un vestido.

No se lo tragó pero no insistió en el tema.

-¿Y que tipo de vestido compraras?

-no lo se- respondí honestamente.

Cuando mamá murió y vine a vivir con papá mi guarda ropa era un tema difícil para ambos. Primero el compraba todas las prendas rosas que encontraba, cuando crecí un poco y empecé a escoger mi propia ropa, Charlie me dejó ser, aliviado. Pero yo siempre me fui con la sencillez y la comodidad, jeans, camisetas y tenis. Las pocas cosas femeninas que había en mi closet me las regaló Alice, o en su defecto, me obligo a comprarlas.

-Busca algo que no sea muy escotado del pecho para que no se note que no tienes, tal vez con la espalda descubierta para que luzca tu piel linda.

Supongo que eso fue un intento de halago así que se lo agradecí.

-Ok, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por el consejo.

Asintió un poco pagada de si misma, probablemente orgullosa de haber dado su sabio consejo a la patética de Bella Swan.

Emmett y Derek regresaron en ese momento. El primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como siempre. El segundo lucía visiblemente incomodo.

-¿Nos vamos Bella?

-Si, ¡adiós chicos!- me despedí y seguí a mi Clark Kent personal.

-¡Woow! Este es tu auto- Derek me dirigió hacia un Ford- no tengo ni idea el modelo, solo reconocí la marca- como de los años 60, bastante conservado.

-Se que estas acostumbrada a andar en coches deportivos del año pero…

-¡Es genial!- lo interrumpí, aunque me molestó un poco que pensara que soy una esnob- y no es que yo escoja en que coche subirme, que por cierto ninguno me pertenece.

-Lo siento- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes.

No es como que yo supiera mucho de autos, pero aunque la carrocería y la pintura del Ford no es perfecta se nota que el coche a sido reformado tal vez la tapicería de cuero y los rines.

-Me encanta tu auto- mencione para romper un poco la tensión.

-A mi también, era un montón de chatarra cuando lo compré, casi tuve que comenzar desde cero para que luzca como ahora- parecía orgulloso.

-Debió costarte una fortuna, con lo que cobran en Dowling.

-Sip, pero no lo he llevado a Dowling, digamos que tengo un amigo mecánico.

-Aaah ya, papá debería conseguir uno de esos- comenté.

El soltó una carcajada.

-Por eso me gustas Bella Swan, siempre dices lo que piensas.

Aún sonriente, me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera, yo estaba colorada por su comentario, claro, no me pasó por alto ese "me gustas".

El camino a casa fue agradable, hablamos un poco de nuestras vidas. Le conté que al principio odiaba Forks, pero que cuando aparecieron los Cullen todo se había sido mejorado. A su vez el me contó que vivía con su madre, sus padres se separaron cuando el tenía doce años y su papá murió de cáncer tres años atrás.

Ambos habíamos vivido la separación de nuestros padres y la perdida de uno de ellos, aunque siendo sincera yo era demasiado pequeña cuando mamá y Charlie se divorciaron como para realmente decir que me afectó. Perder a Renée era lo que de verdad marcó mi infancia.

Fue lindo no tener que decir que lo lamentábamos o los clichés que siempre dice la gente en estos casos, porque ambos sabemos lo que se siente.

De buena gana me hubiera quedado toda la tarde hablando con él pero Alice llegó en su Porsche y empezó a tocar el claxon impaciente.

-Tienes que irte- él tampoco tenía ganas de marcharse.

-Si, Alice es una compradora compulsiva y ahora quiere que vallamos a comprar un vestido, ya sabes para el baile.

-Estoy ansioso porque llegue el día- cuando se dio cuenta como sonó su comentario se puso colorado- ¡Rayos!, soné como una chica.

Me reí y en un arranque de valentía lo besé en la mejilla y le susurré un adiós para después salir rápidamente del auto.

No volteé a verlo hasta que llegue al umbral de mi casa, Alice me esperaba ahí, Derek se había marchado.

-Deberías haber visto la carita de alegría que le dejaste a smallville.

-¿Quién?- pregunté confundida, las maripositas que revoloteaban en mi panza me dejó atontada.

-Derek- contestó Alice rodando los ojos- siempre decías que se parece a Tom Wheeling así que el apodo le viene bien.

Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

-Tengo malas noticias- oh, tenía esa mirada acusadora, como si fuera mi culpa- alguien le dijo a Rosalie que íbamos a comprar vestidos y ahora Emmett se ha enterado- remarcó la palabra "alguien"- ahora ella le toca hacer de niñera he irá con nosotros.

En la madre, estar con Rosalie sin Emmett es una pesadilla.

**Emmett POV**

Caminé hasta las duchas con Derek.

Si el pensaba que podía invitar a Bella al baile sin tener antes una charla conmigo estaba muy equivocado, o era medio pendejo. Lo que sea.

Me agandallé la única ducha que estaba libre, eso me daría un poco de ventaja.

Estaba ya vestido cuando Parker salió de la regadera solo con una toalla enredada en la cintura, todos los demás se habían ido.

-¿Emmett?

No me vio venir, antes de un parpadeo sus brazos estaban doblados en su espalda y su cuerpo contra la pared. Trató de defenderse pero no tenía oportunidad con mi llave.

-¿Qué te pasa Cullen?

Apreté más fuerte.

-Solo quería charlar un poco contigo Parker, sobre mi amiga Bella, ya sabes, asegúrame de que la vas a respetar y que te vas a portar como un caballero. En serio me caes bien, no me gustaría tener que golpearte.

-¡MIERDA CULLEN! ¡De verdad piensas que no sé que me vas a partir la madre si le hago daño a Bella!- gritó furioso- Ella me gusta en serio entiendes, desde hace mucho- parecía sincero, mas le valía que lo fuera.

-Si, solo quería asegurarme- le di una nalgada cuando lo solté, me fulminó con la mirada- alcánzame afuera Parker y espero que esta conversación quede entre nosotros.

-Por supuesto, acaso crees que soy un jodido maricón que va a llorarle a su novia.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Tu novia?

-Bue... Bueno algún día… yo, no se… se lo voy a pedir- tartamudeó.

A pesar de que era un año mayor que yo, a veces Parker era muy inocente. Siempre me recordaba a Bella, ruborizándose por todo.

Antes de empezar a salir con Rosalie yo era un Play-Boy, a Derek solo se le conocía una novia. Podría decirse que es un buen chico. Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

-Si claro, sueña con eso.

No es que yo quiera desalentarlo, pero todos saben que Bella gusta del pendejo de Edward, pero el no tiene porque saberlo. Yo solo quiero ver a mis hermanas felices.

Lo que me recuerda que todavía tengo que hacerle una visita a un tal Ben Cheney.

Parker llevó a casa a Bella y yo me fui con mi Rose, un poco nervioso si se me permite decir, mi novia conduce como una loca.

-¿Qué harás esta tarde bebé?- preguntó la chica de mis sueños.

Me quedé pensando, no es como que tuviera nada que hacer, pero me preocupaba seriamente que Rosalie no tuviera amigas.

Poco saben que hace más de un año ella tuvo problemas de anorexia. Ella y su mejor amiga Vera seguían una página macabra en Internet que les daba consejos para vomitar y dejar de comer. Rosalie estuvo casi dos meses hospitalizada por una anemia terrible, casi el grado de llegar a ser leucemia. La otra chica no sobrevivió.

Lo único bueno de esa experiencia es que ella y yo nos empezamos a tratar y nos hicimos novios.

Antes de conocerla bien, pensaba en ella como la vanidosa hermana mayor de Jasper y ella creía que yo era un idiota. No fue hasta que la vi en el hospital luchando por su vida cuando me di cuenta lo especial que ella es. Yo sigo siendo un idiota pero ella simula que no se da cuenta.

-Prometí ayudar a Carlisle con unos deberes- mentí- oye nena- empecé a decir como quien no quiere la cosa- porque no vas a casa de Bella, ella y Alice tendrán una tarde de chicas.

Resopló.

-Van a ir a Seattle a comprar vestidos para la graduación.

Eso no es lo que Alice le dijo a mamá.

-El padre de Bella las va a llevar- afirmé, tratando de convencerme a mi mismo y que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.

-No van en el Porsche.

Enana del demonio, le pidió permiso a mamá para pasar la tarde con Bella pintándose las uñas y no se que mas. Alice conduce su coche en el pueblo porque Charlie la adora pero no tiene permiso para salir a la carretera.

Otra idea surgió sobre la marcha.

-Nena- dije tratando de controlar mi genio- te juro que no quiero que Esme castigue a mi hermana, te importaría llevarlas.

-¡Emmett!

No le gustó la idea.

-Anda princesa, no te va caer mal pasar tiempo con las chicas

Su lindas facciones se volvieron tristes y taciturnas.

-Tal vez a ellas no les convenga pasar tiempo conmigo- dijo secamente.

Rose aun no supera lo de su amiga Vera, ella cree que tuvo la culpa, que pudo haber hecho algo para salvarla. No se da cuenta que fue un milagro que ella misma se salvara.

-Tu no tuviste la culpa Rosalie- le dije serio- las dos estaban enfermas y en todo caso fue Vera quien te indujo a ti no tu a ella.

Ella asintió, no muy convencida.

-¿Llevaras a las chicas?

-Si claro- contestó sin entusiasmo.

-Mira el lado bueno, te encantan las compras y podrás conducir el Porsche.

Sus labios se curvaron hasta casi formar una sonrisa, casi.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett me dejó en casa de los Swan. Tengo que admitir que conducir un Porsche turbo 911 le levanta el animo a cualquiera.

Hace mucho que no pensaba en Vera. Perderla fue como perder a un hermana, yo la consideraba así, cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos de Rochester prometimos nunca dejar de ser amigas y lo cumplimos. Hablábamos una ver por semana desde que teníamos ocho años y pasábamos todos los veranos juntas.

Pero cuando cumplimos quince años todo cambió.

La madre de Vera era italiana y le heredo su genética latina en forma de un cuerpo curvilíneo y lozano. Ni siquiera era gorda.

Emmett nunca podrá llegar a entender a que grado me sentía culpable. Porque si bien fue Vera quien me hablo de Ana y Mía* yo la alenté a que dejara de comer. Yo misma dejé de hacerlo y fingía vomitar la comida inexistente a pesar de tener un metabolismo extraordinario, porque yo, Rosalie Hale, la rubia alta, delgada de piernas largas y pechos más que decentes, tenía envidia de Vera.

Envidiaba sus curvas prominentes y su pecho abundante, su simpatía y carisma, ella nunca tenía problemas para agradar a la gente, siempre sonriente y femenina.

Su madre solía decir que su cuerpo era perfecto para dar vida, que las mujeres de cadera ancha procreaban mejor. Y yo me moría de celos. Porque lo que mas deseaba en el mundo es ser madre.

Como creer que no tengo la culpa si yo sabía que lo que hacíamos no era correcto y nunca hice nada, si yo le hubiera contado a sus padres o a los míos lo que estaba pasando mi Vera estaría conmigo. Pero el hubiera no existe.

-Rose el centro comercial esta del otro lado- me dijo mi cuñada cuando me pasé de la calle correcta.

Rectifiqué el camino y llegamos a la plaza.

Alice y Bella se pasaron todo el rato hablando de una serie de televisión por lo que pude entender, a mi no me gustaba, superman ya pasó de moda.

La tarde no estuvo tan mala. Me divertí un poquito, las chicas estaban emocionadas por su primer baile.

Alice consiguió un vestido blanco de gasa hasta la rodilla que le sentaba muy bien. Yo le aconsejé que comprara unas sandalias doradas de tacón alto y accesorios del mismo color, al final todo el conjunto la hacía lucir como una princesa griega.

Y porque era Alice compro infinidad de cosas más.

Entre mi cuñada y yo obligamos a Bella a comprar un vestido rosa fuerte con el que se miraba hermosa. Bella odia el rosa, pero una vez que se midió el vestido se convenció de que era el correcto. También conseguimos unas zapatillas platinadas casi transparentes como las de cenicienta. Tuvimos que escoger los complementos por ella y nos tomó bastante tiempo. Yo quería unos pendientes en forma de rosa con pequeños brillantes y Alice unos aros con piedras tornasol, al final le pedimos a Bella que escogiera y aunque -para mi satisfacción-ella había escogido las rosas, terminamos comprando otros que nos gustaron a las tres.

Mi vestido era sencillo, de color morado con pequeños cristales en el escote, no compré accesorios porque tenía unos perfectos en casa.

La tarde-noche de chicas terminó en la heladería. Muchas bolas de nieve después regresamos a Forks.

Las niñas y yo prometimos hacerlo de nuevo.

**Edward POV**

**5 de junio del 2009**

Llegué a la casa de Bella casi treinta minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Ella siempre estaba lista temprano, aunque no me importaría esperarla un rato, tampoco iba a apurarla.

El coche de las Denali no servía aún, pero luego pensé que podría venir por Bella temprano y llevarla a la escuela y después regresar por mi novia y sus hermanas, que de todas formas me hacían llegar tarde siempre.

La patrulla de estaba estacionada frente a la casa de los Swan. Charlie salió listo para irse a trabajar. Él estaba abrochando su chamarra por lo que en un principio no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

-¡Buenos días Charlie!, ¿esta lista Bella para irnos a la escuela?

-Edward, ¡Buenos días!- parecía apenado- lo siento, pero un chico vino por Bella hace cinco minutos, un tal Dean.

-Derek- le corregí.

-¡Si! Ese, dijeron que tenían que hacer algo antes de clases.

Me pareció ver al jefe Swan algo sonrojado. Que demonios! Desde cuando Charlie dejaba a mi ovejita a merced de las hienas, ¡Por Dios, ya no se puede confiar en nadie!

-Gracias Charlie, hasta luego- musité con la mandíbula apretada.

De pronto las horas que faltaban para la clase de biología se me hacían eternas.

*Ana y Mía: así se les conoce en la red a la anorexia y la bulimia.

_¡Hola chicas!_

_Por fin he terminado de editar y espero de aquí a mañana subir el nuevo chap._

_Y las nuevas lectoras les cuento que cuando subí por primera vez el cap alguien me comentó que Bella debería darle la virgin-card a Derek para que no fuera la típica virgen ñoña que se espera hasta que nuestro Eddie la pele. Me lo estoy pensando seriamente, porque les confieso que un principio no tenía pensado utilizar a ese personaje, Derek, alias el Clark Kent Forks, salió sobre la marcha. Originalmente las "nuevas amistades" de Bella eran los chicos de La Push con todo y Leah, pero ya aparecerán mas adelante junto con otras sorpresitas, la historia todavía tiene mucho hilo._

_El próximo cap tiene mucho Bella/Derek y también los "reclamos" de Edward. Ya sabemos un poco de Rosalie y Emmett ahora vendrá un poco de Alice/Jasper._

_¿Qué les parece esta historia? Cuéntenme su opinión que para mi es importante._

_Chicas nuevas no sean flojas y dejen reviews xD_

_Besos, Lizzie Swan._

PD: la próxima semana voy a editar "Fierecilla" para que estén pendientes.

**NoTa FiNaL:**

**Como algunas ya habrán leído tuve problemas con mi computadora y se me borraron todos mis documentes, historias que estaba escribiendo, Fics de otras autoras que había guardo incluyendo algunos que han sido borrados de FF, mis fotos ¡TODO! Una verdadera tragedia.**

**Las historia que estoy escribiendo actualmente las pude descargar fácilmente de mi cuenta de Fanfiction, sin embargo había borrado todos los caps de una que se llama "custodiando al diablo" y no tenia ningún respaldo. **

**Si alguna de ustedes seguía esta historia o conoce a alguien que seguía esta historia y que la tenga guardada en su compu les agradecería mucho que me la pasaran por e-mail. Si tienen información mándeme un PM o un review.**

**De antemano gracias.**


	5. Se mi novia Bella

**Se mi novia Bella**

Todos los personajes de twilight que reconozcan pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa!

Nuevo cap, espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

**Soundtrack:** Stereo Hearts de Gym Class heroes.

**Bella POV**

**5 de junio del 2009 **

La alarma de mi celular me despertó como siempre a las 6:30 AM, me removí entre mis cobijas calientitas con pesar. Lo que más me costaba en las mañanas para levantarme, era salir del calor de la cama al frío infernal de Forks.

Sin embargo hoy tenía una motivación extra para ir a la escuela. Una motivación con nombre y apellido Derek Parker. Ayer, durante todo el trayecto a Seattle, Alice y yo no hicimos otra cosa que hablar de él. Mi amiga me describió cada uno de los movimientos faciales de Derek cuando nos despedimos en su coche. Rosalie estaba demasiado excitada conduciendo el Porsche de Alice como para prestarnos atención.

A pesar de nuestras reservas en cuanto a Rosalie, pasamos una agradable y provechosa tarde de compras, aunque me cueste reconocerlo. Terminamos nuestra escapada de chicas charlando en una heladería, Alice se quejó todo el tiempo de las calorías que contenía su helado, Rosalie nos sorprendió comiéndose dos – la muy desgraciada no engorda ni un gramo—no es que yo si, pero yo no tengo ese cuerpo de diosa. Casi nadie sabe que me pongo hiperactiva con la azúcar así que solo comí uno pequeño de pistache. La pasamos tan bien charlando de nuestras cosas que prometimos volver a hacerlo.

Esas charlas de chicas siempre me habían parecido frívolas e infantiles, me consideraba demasiado madura para gritar cada vez que un hombre guapo aparecía en una película, como el filme de vampiros adolescentes que Alice me llevó a ver en noviembre pasado, incluso me parecía una estúpido desperdiciar veinte minutos de sueño en maquillarme.

Aún así aquí estoy yo Bella Swan, parada frente a mi closet tratando de elegir que demonios ponerme, como la mas común de las adolescentes.

Vestido o falda no, ni loca con el frío que hace afuera. Rosalie mencionó que tengo que ser femenina sin dejar de ser yo. Yo siempre uso jeans, eso esta bien, pero… ¿Cuáles? Los que me regaló Alice en San Valentín—ella utiliza cualquier pretexto para regalarme ropa— que supuestamente hacen que tu trasero se vea genial y que están sin estrenar en el rincón del armario, ok, me los probaré.

¡Wow! Estos jeans hacían milagros, no sabía que mis piernas podían lucir tan largas. Rosalie dijo que el Azul se me miraba muy bien así que una blusa de cuello redondo y mangas tres cuartos sería la mejor opción. No hacía tanto frío así que mi chaqueta café ligera estaría bien, obviamente me calzaría mis inseparables converse. Para terminar de arreglarme me puse un poco de rimen y brillo rosado en los labios.

Y la razón de que dedicara tanto tiempo a mi aspecto es que ¡Derek me llevará hoy a la escuela!

Anoche hablamos por teléfono como tres horas, de todo y de nada. Le comenté de mis problemas para llegar a la escuela y se ofreció a llevarme y traerme todos los días. Yo acepté encantada, no tenía nada de ganas viajar en coche con Tanya Denali. Solo que Derek me dijo que teníamos que llegar mas temprano, para regar y podar las plantas de nuestro jardín secreto, le apodamos así después de discutir quien tenía mas derechos.

Estoy tan emocionada que casi olvido que Edward me dio plantón ayer, casi. Cuando estoy con Derek es como si todos mis problemas desaparecieran. Me da paz y me hace sentir bien. Me muero de ganas de verlo.

Es decir, no voy a privarme de vivir experiencias románticas solo porque Edward no me ame ¿Cierto?

Me tengo que apurar si quiero desayunar algo eran las 7:05 AM, si Derek es puntual llegaría en 10 minutos.

Me sorprendió ver a papá todavía en casa, por lo regular se va a la comisaria antes de que salga el sol—figurativamente—a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Al parecer su ayudante Mark estaba ya en la estación y papa le estaba delegando un poco de sus responsabilidades para poder descansar.

Lo saludé y corrí al refri por un poco de leche, tome una barra de cereal de la alacena y la engullí rápidamente.

—Parece que tienes prisa—mencionó Charlie—es temprano, ¿vendrá Edward por ti? Te arreglaste mucho.

¿A los papás les pagan para ser tan imprudentes?

—Es cosa de Alice papá y no hoy vendrá por mí otro amigo—me salí por la tangente.

— ¿A sí?—dijo tratando de hacerse el desinteresado— ¿y quien es?

—Derek Parker ¿lo conoces?—como si el jefe de la policía podría desconocer a alguien de Forks.

—El hijo de Caroline, o sí, es un buen muchacho, ¿es tu novio?

— ¡Papá!—me quejé enrojeciendo.

—Bueno, bueno, esta bien que esperes a ser mayor para pensar en muchachos.

En el lenguaje de mi padre eso sería cuando tuviere treinta años.

—A todo esto que van a hacer en la escuela tan temprano.

Bien, ahora yo podía devolvérsela.

—Sabes papá, Derek encontró un invernadero en la azotea del gimnasio de la escuela- le conté para ver que me decía.

Charlie se atragantó con el café que tenía en la mano.

— ¡Demonios esto está hirviendo!

Si, como no.

—La cosa es que mi amigo lo remodeló y cultivo algunas plantas. ¡Hay incluso rosas! No te parece genial—lo sondeé para ver sus reacciones pero el esquivo mi mirada. —el asunto que ahora que Derek se va a graduar necesita a alguien que lo cuide y yo me ofrecí, pero no le digas a nadie es secreto—no lo iba a presionar mas, algún día estará listo para contarme.

Afuera sonó un claxon y yo corrí al baño a lavarme los dientes.

— ¡Papa dile a Derek que ya bajo! —grité a mitad de la escalera.

Me retoqué el labial y regresé como bólido a mi cuarto para tomar mi mochila y algo de dinero.

Mi padre y mi cita para el baile estaban intentando entablar una conversación, ambos lucían incomodos.

— ¡Estoy lista!—medio grité para que se percataran de mi presencia.

Derek sonrió risueño abriéndome la puerta del copiloto de su coche como todo un caballero, no sin antes darme una mirada evaluativa que hizo que la piel se me pusiera chinita. Por la expresión de su cara le gustó lo que vio.

Por primera vez Charlie lucía aliviado de que me fuera.

Lo observé dar vuelta por en frente del auto, este chico es un bombón.

—Te ves hermosa esta mañana—comentó una vez que arrancó.

—Gracias—enrojecí de placer— tú también te ves bien.

—Debe ser que dormí bien, soñé con un ángel—me regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

— ¿A sí?—pregunté picada pero no me contestó nada.

—Tengo que decirte algo, pero luego, cuando lleguemos al invernadero.

-Está bien.

Casi no hablamos durante el trayecto a la escuela, Derek puso un CD de una de sus bandas favoritas, yo nos había escuchado antes pero me parecieron buenos.

—Habrá un concierto pronto en Seattle, te llevaré—me dijo cuando me vio mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

—En serio— exclamé emocionada, pero luego mi ánimo decayó—dudo que mi papá me deje ir, a duras penas me deja salir con Edward y somos amigos desde siempre.

—Podemos invitar a Cullen—me pareció que omitió el nombre de Edward deliberadamente—a él y a su novia.

— ¿A Tanya? No gracias prefiero que me encierren una semana en un cuarto de dos por dos con un perro rabioso.

Derek rio con ganas.

—No te cae bien—me miró para ver mi reacción.

—La verdad es que no, la tolero después de todo es la novia de mi mejor amigo, pero prefiero evitarla lo mas posible.

Se quedó callado, analizando mi respuesta. Para es entonces ya habíamos llegado al Aparcamiento. Derek me abrió la puerta del coche, luego tomó mi mochila y caminamos en silencio hasta el invernadero. No era un silencio incomodo pero aún así el lo rompió.

—Sabes a mi tampoco me cae bien Tanya- me sorprendí, no sabía que se llevaran—cuando ella y sus hermanas llegaron de Alaska el invierno pasado, ella tenía una especie de fascinación por mí- se puso colorado mientras me contaba.

— ¿En serio?—pregunté incrédula.

—Si, parece que pensaba que si salía con el capitán del equipo Futbol sería admitida fácilmente por las porristas y por lo tanto se volvería popular—eso suena como Tanya—absurdo si me lo preguntas.

—Ni que lo digas, pero ya no quiero hablar de Tanya.

Sea un bruja frívola o no ella tenía el amor de Edward y eso dolía demasiado_. ¡Ya Bella, deja de pensar en Edward! _Seguí el consejo de mi conciencia y me concentré en el chico que estaba a mi lado.

Llegamos al jardín-invernadero, el cuál mi automáticamente mi mente asociaba con la felicidad.

—Tienes razón ya no hablemos de ella, ya veremos la forma de conseguir ese permiso sin involucrar a terceras personas.

—Si—fue mi brillante respuesta.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, absorbiendo el olor de las flores. Cuando abrí los ojos Derek me estaba mirando, parecía deslumbrado. Me sentí cohibida.

— ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme—dije para distraerlo.

Al parecer funcionó, se puso nervioso, metió las manos en las bolsas de sus jeans y camino alrededor del pequeño espacio aparentemente pensando como decirme lo que tenía que decir.

—Sabes Bella—comenzó— antes no solía ser una persona que tomase muchos riesgos, mucho menos en el amor, una chica me lastimó y decidí pintar mi raya. Pero entendí hace poco que el que no arriesga no gana y esa determinación es la que ha hecho llegar a mi equipo nos a las semifinales—no entendía cual era el punto de su monologo—antes yo no hubiera sido capaz de invitar a la graduación a la chica de la que he estado secretamente enamorado durante meses y la que no me había atrevido a acercarme, pero ahora soy un hombre diferente—me quedé sin respiración— Y es por eso Bella que me atrevo a pedirte que seas mi novia.

Ok esto no me lo esperaba mi cara debe ser un poema ahora mismo.

—Se que falta poco para graduarme Bella y que muy pronto, si dios quiere me, iré a la universidad, pero por favor te pido una oportunidad, te juro que no te voy a fallar—continuó diciendo sin darme tiempo de contestar—eres la niña mas linda y tierna que conocido en mi vida….

Mi mente era un papalote, el seguía hablando, puras cosas lindas, supongo. Hace dos días me estaba llevando la fregada porque Edward se puso de novio con Tanya y ahora estaba considerando aceptar a este chico tan maravilloso. Se que no estoy enamorada de él, obviamente, pero si me gusta y me agrada mucho. No tengo nada que perder y si mucho que ganar. Estaba decidida le daría esa oportunidad que me pide.

—Si—dije en un susurro apenas audible interrumpiendo su pequeño ataque de verborrea, Derek se me quedó viendo atontado, como dudando si me había escuchado bien—Si, Si _¡SI!—_repetí y la palabra salió gloriosa de mis labios.

Y entonces me lancé a sus brazos que me recibieron gustosos. Ahora ambos reíamos como locos ante mi impulso. Pero después nos las risas disminuyeron hasta desvanecerse, quedando solo la intensa mirada de Derek. Me tomó ambas mejillas con sus manos y poco a poco fue acercando su cara…

_¡Mierda voy a recibir mi primer beso!_

**Chicas se que prometí los reclamos de Edward y un poco de Alice/Jasper pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir y ya no las quería hacer esperar mas, pero prometo que la próxima semana o antes subiré otro chap.**

**Pero cambiando de tema ¡A poco Derek no es un amor! Todas nos estamos enamorando un poquito de él xD Por otro lado chicas, no sean tan duras con mi Edward, recuerden que en el corazón no se manda y el es solo un puberto calenturiento que se deja dominar por las hormonas. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo durante la edición ¡recibí un montón de reviews! En serio me motivaron mucho para seguir escribiendo esta historia que tenía tan abandonada.**

**Para las que me han preguntado les aviso que actualmente estoy editando "Fierecilla" y que actualizo el próximo viernes ya tengo algunos avances del cap.**

**Por otro lado estoy un poco triste porque todavía no tengo noticias sobre "Custodiando al diablo" como algunas de ustedes saben borré la historia con fin de editarla y en ese inter mi compu se estropeo, no tenía ningún respaldo u.u. Es lógico que algunas no hayan leído antes esta historia, la abandoné por mucho tiempo y la publique en febrero del 2010, era algo así como mi segundo bebé, la subí casi a l par de "lagrimas con sabor a vino" y hasta ahorita es mi historia con mas alertas y favoritos casi 300 de cada uno. Mi teoría es que las lectoras que leían el fanfic abandonaron el fadom, suele suceder muchas autoras también lo han hecho, por los plagios o simplemente porque la fiebre de twilight ha disminuido.**

**En fin no pierdo la esperanza de que alguna lectora la tenga guardada en un rinconcito de su disco duro y quiera compartirla conmigo, mientras tanto no se que voy a hacer con ella.**

**Opss una nota demasiado larga, con lo que las odio ;P**

**Espero sus comentarios, muchos besotes y abrazotes.**

**Lizzie Swan**

**PD. Chicas si gustan pueden agregarme en Facebook, búsquenme como Lizzie Swan.**


	6. Ya es oficial

**Twilight no pertenece, solo Edward ;D (ya quisiera yo) **

**Ya es oficial :S**

**5 de junio del 2009 **

**Edward POV **

Conduje el camino de la casa de Bella a la casa de mi novia en piloto automático. Como llegué mucho antes de la hora habitual, más lo que Tanya y sus hermanas se tardan demás, tuve mucho tiempo para divagar.

Estaba tratando de comprender la extraña incomodidad que tenía en la boca del estomago a causa de los últimos acontecimientos.

¿Por qué Bella prefiere ir en el coche de Derek en vez de ir conmigo como siempre? Bueno la respuesta es obvia, según los estúpidos jugadores de futbol, ellos están _saliendo_. Jamás delante de mi hermano admitiría que odio el americano, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que es probable que se convierta en el mariscal del equipo el próximo año.

Después de todo quizás no tendría nada que preguntarle a Bella, ósea, ella puede salir con quien quiera. Es linda y cool. ¿Pero tenía que ser un tonto jugador de futbol? Y no solo un simple jugador sino con el ¡Maldito capitán del equipo! Con su estúpido pelo perfecto y sonrisa de comercial, para nada el tipo de Bella. Bella era mas del tipo de… no, pensándolo bien nadie en la escuela era lo suficiente bueno para ella.

Tal vez lo que me tiene tan molesto es que ella no a hablado conmigo, sip, eso debe ser.

¡Oigan! se supone que somos mejores amigos y ella no me ha contado que sale con… ese (si también odio su nombre gracias a esa estúpida serie de doctores que le gusta mi mamá y a cuyo protagonista usa para darle celos a papá).

Volviendo al tema ¡Yo siempre le cuento todo a Bella! Maldita sea si hasta le conté cuando tuve mi estúpida primera vez, aunque no le dije con quien fue, claro. Ya saben los caballeros no tienen memoria. Ok eso no es muy relevante, pero al punto al que quiero llegar es que yo siempre he confiado en ella y ella no confía en mí para decirme que tiene novio.

Mi lado racional me dice que realmente ella no ha tenido tiempo de contármelo. Técnicamente, ya se que ellos salen o planean hacerlo. Van a ir juntos al baile, o eso cree el tal Derek, todavía no utilizo mis tácticas de convencimiento con Bella. Y no se a ciencia cierta si son novios ¡hace dos días ni se hablaban, por Dios! Aún así estoy molesto y no se porque.

¡Mierda!

Tanya y sus hermanas por fin salen de su casa y se montan en el Volvo. Tanya se acerca para darme un beso de saludo en la boca pero me muevo y termina dándomelo en la mejilla.

–Estás enojado Eddie—odió que me digan Eddie, aunque sea Tanya—es muy temprano para estar de mal humor.

–Sabes que odio llegar tarde a la escuela- digo mientras arranco el coche—y no me llames así.

–Lo siento bebé, no más Eddie—dijo haciendo un pucherito que sabe que me vuelve loco, inevitablemente sonreí.

–Está bien, solo trata de no tardarte tanto tiempo en la mañana, si ¿Cuándo les van a regresar su auto?

–Llamamos ayer a Dowling, nos dijeron que estará listo para el domingo pero la factura es de quinientos dólares y nuestros padres vuelven hasta el miércoles. Nosotros no tenemos esa cantidad- dijo enredándose un dedo en sus rizos rubios.

No me paso desapercibida la mirada que se lanzaron Kate e Irina, estaban como impresionadas con el comentario de su hermana ¿las avergonzaba hablar de dinero? Tanya me había contado que se mudaron a Forks porque sus padres tenían problemas económicos. Habían dejado su costoso condominio en Beverly Hills para residir en la _modesta_–aunque de modesta no tenía nada—casa de campo que su madre había heredado unos años antes después de que su papa hiciera malas inversiones, bienes raíces o algo así. Claro que la versión oficial en Forks era que habían dejado la soleada Los Angeles en pos de una vida mas relajada y tranquila.

—No te preocupes, creo que tengo esa cantidad, te voy a dar el dinero para que no tengan que depender de mí para ir a cualquier parte.

Y porque estaba harto de hacerla de chofer. ¡Ayer tuve que ir a comprarles tampones! Amo a Tanya pero eso es algo que una mujer le pide a un hombre cuando tienen veinte años de casados y ya no tienen sexo.

—Gracias bebé, eres un amor.

Llegamos a la escuela y cada quien su fue a sus clases. Calculo nunca me había parecido tan aburrido. Las matemáticas se me daban muy bien y el profesor estaba dando un repaso así que me dedique a mirar por la ventana a la lluvia que caía a torrenciales. Hasta que la charla de mis compañeras de en frente llamo mi atención.

Eran Ángela Webber y Jessica Stanley.

—Oíste que Bella Swan esta saliendo con Derek Parker—susurro Jess, Angie no se inmutó, siguió escribiendo compulsivamente las notas que el profesor poniendo escribiendo en el pintarrón.

Pensé que no le iba a contestar pero luego ella dijo:

—Algo oí en la cafetería ayer, se que van juntos a la graduación, pero no me consta que tengan una relación, Bella no me ha dicho nada—Bella y Ángela se llevaban muy bien.

—Mike me dijo que ayer ella lo fue a ver a las prácticas y después se fueron juntos, presuntamente Derek la llevó a su casa.

La voz de Jessica bordaba en la histeria, como si estuvieran hablando de un acontecimiento mundial.

—Que bien, me alegro por mi amiga, él parece un buen chico.

—Y está que arde—añadió Jessica, como si fuera lo más importante—entonces… ¿no sabes nada?

—No Jess, no se nada—contestó Ángela un poco irritada, algo en su voz me hizo intuir que aunque supiera algo no se lo diría —tengo que tomar notas Jessica, guarda silencio—la cortó tajante pero la chica hizo caso omiso.

—Cuando de lo cuente a Lauren, esto es una bomba, primero Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali y ahora esto… espera lo voy a subir al Facebook….

Ya no seguí escuchando, si la gente lo estaba comentando es porque seguramente es verdad.

_Cuando el río suena es porque agua lleva._

Yo le pedí a Emmett que llevara a Bella a su casa ayer porque Alice se había ido temprano. Seguramente él podría sacarme las dudas.

La siguiente clase era francés la compartía con Emmett pero cuando le pregunté si Bella y Derek eran novios me dijo que hablara con ella.

—No te preocupes ya aclaré algunos puntos con Parker y ya sabe a lo que se atiene si hace sufrir a mi hermanita.

— ¡Entonces ya son novios!— dije alterado.

Mi vos llamó la atención de la señorita Smith pero no me importó.

— ¿Sucede algo señor Cullen?

—No, disculpe profesora—ella volvió a su libro y yo seguí hablando con Emmett ahora a susurros pero con el mismo matiz histérico—esto es una locura, ellos ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra hace dos días

—Edward estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, habla con Bella y deja de hacer suposiciones—estaba serio, hasta parecía enojado ¡como si tuviera algo de malo en que me preocupe por mi ovejita!

Sonó el timbre y ¡Por fin! Tocaba biología.

Llegué diez minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Normalmente usaba ese tiempo libre para ir a buscar a Tanya—aunque apenas antier nos hicimos novios llevaba meses detrás de ella—pero esto es una emergencia, tengo que ver a mi ovejita.

Ella llegó tres minutos tarde—raro en ella obviamente este tipo estaba empezando a mal influenciarla, parecía como ida, y la verdad me preocupaba. Espero que ese gañán no se haya atrevido hacerle algo por que en serio que no se la acaba ¡yo lo mato!

En mi cabeza imagine mil y una formas de asesinarlo.

_¡Céntrate Edward! _

Con toda la calma del mundo Bella tomó su lugar en la mesa de laboratorio que compartíamos. Él señor Banner estaba preparando el material para las prácticas de hoy, así que tendríamos tiempo.

—Hola—me saludó, su voz sonó como campanas.

No me pasó desapercibido el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Claro ella se ruboriza todo el tiempo, pero esto era diferente, como si brillara y el color no la fuera a abandonar nunca. Y eso es raro porque es la persona más blanca que conozco. Su piel es casi trasparente y pareciese como si pudiera romperse con solo tocarla, era una de las cosas que activaban mi instinto protector con ella. Desde siempre.

—Hola—no pude evitarlo mi voz sonó cortante— ¿te divertiste ayer?— dije todavía con más acidez pero ella no lo notó, seguía ida.

— ¿He?... oh si estuvo genial—sonrió de manera tan sincera que casi olvido que estoy molesto con ella—compré un vestido y todo, luego fuimos a comer helado.

Una ligera sospecha surgió en mi mente ¿Desde cuando a Bella le parece "_genial_" ir de compras? Aquí había gato encerrado. Seguro que Parker las acompañó.

— ¿Y fueron solas Alice y tú?

—No, Rosalie nos acompañó, ya sebes de niñera, Alice no puede conducir el Porsche fuera de Forks y fuimos a Seattle—hizo una pausa como si estuviera analizando lo que iba a decir—pero estuvo bien conocimos una nueva faceta de Rose, tal vez podremos ser amigas o algo así, por lo menos ella será menos hostil conmigo y con Alice.

— ¡Que bien!—dije sin darle realmente importancia al cambio de actitud de mi cuñada—Tengo entendido que Parker te llevó ayer a tu casa.

—Derek—me corrigió automáticamente—me llevó ayer a casa pero Alice ya me estaba esperando en casa, si lo que preguntas es si él nos acompañó, lo de ayer fue una salida de chicas—estaba a la defensiva, esto me hule mal.

—Pero él te trajo hoy a la escuela—proseguí.

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso?- su pregunta mas bien parecía una acusación.

—Fui a recogerte esta mañana y ya había salido.

—Ah ya, él se ofreció a traerme y ya no quite molestarlos a ti y Alice.

— ¿Qué está pasando entre ese tipo y tu?—la pregunta abandonó mis labios sin siquiera analizarla, aunque debí decirle que ella nunca sería una molestia.

— ¿Qué hay de qué?—se salió por la tangente pero el rubor la delataba.

—Me contestas con otra pregunta ¿ahora nos guardamos secretos?- recargué el peso de mi mirada dolida en ella- Esperaba mas de ti.

Lo logré, ella ahora parecía culpable.

—Está bien… Der y yo somos… este… somos novios.

— ¡Queeeee! ¿Desde cuando? Si apenas se conocen.

Esto no tenía sentido. Ok, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero incluso para mi mismo era una exageración.

—Desde hace como dos horas—intenté hablar pero ella me lo impidió—ya se que suena loco y precipitado…

— ¡Loco y precipitado!—repetí en tono despectivo.

—Entiéndelo Edward, que haya sucedido pronto no significa que no sea real, por que esperar cuando Derek se gradúa en un mes, es mejor aprovecharlo al máximo mientras dure. Es como tú y esa chica con la que salías el año pasado. Diane ¿la recuerdas?

Claro que la recordaba, era una chica rubia de último año con una excelente delantera con la que me acostaba a fínales del ciclo escolar pasado. Era solo sexo. Claro que no podía decirle eso a Bella.

—No Bella, nadie tiene porque medirte el tiempo que pasa contigo, te mereces más ¡entiéndelo!

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiro,

—Leoncito—mierda, hacía años que ella no me llamaba así—en serio necesito tu apoyo, ¿no es lo que yo he hecho siempre? Apoyarte.

No pude contradecirla porque tenía la boca llena de razón. No importa que pendejada yo cometiera, tenía la seguridad de que ella siempre estaría allí para mí.

—Tengo algunos problemas ahora que ya sabes… Derek y yo salimos.

¡Lo sabía! Nada bueno podía salir de esta situación

—¿Qué pasa Bella? Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Estoy tan seguro como que el infierno existe que lo que siguió no lo vi venir.

—No se besar.

**Alice POV**

Caminaba por el corredor tranquilamente cuando los acordes de una guitarra llamaron mi atención, venían del salón de música. Mi corazón dio un salto, seguro que Jasper y su banda estaban ensayando, Peter, Charlotte y Diego—los demás integrantes de la banda—son mis amigos. Así que yo puedo entrar a saludarlos ¿no?

— ¡Hola chicos!- dije con mi voz entusiasta y cantarina.

Peter dio un saltito, fue gracioso. Estaban todos menos Fred, el único con el que no me llevaba y Jasper.

—hola Alice—me devolvieron en saludo a coro, pero con mucho menos entusiasmo que yo.

— ¿Sucede algo?- pregunté frunciendo en ceño.

Se miraron unos a otros y luego dieron suspiros dramáticos, me reí, al final fue Charlotte la que me contestó.

—Es solo que aún no tenemos el nombre de la banda y tenemos una presentación en Port Angeles mañana.

Diego soltó un bufido.

—Eso y que María y su sequito le ha dado algunas ideas, Lucy cree que deberíamos llamarnos Good Boys.

—Lo que es estúpido porque yo soy una chica—replico Charlotte ofendida—mas bien creo que fue una especie de burla por _Good Charlotte_.

—¡Brujas!- dije ofendida—_Good Charlotte_ es de mis bandas de rock favoritas.

—Pero créeme que ese no es peor—Puntualizó Peter—Nettie sugirió el lindo nombre de _Blond Gays—porque según ella todos somos rubios._

—¡Ala miera!- dijo un muy enojado Diego—yo soy castaño claro.

—O rubio oscuro—lo picó Charlotte.

El solo gruñó.

—ahh pero el premio mayor al nombre mas estúpido se lo lleva la espantapájaros de María—Diego siguió sin hacerle caso a Charlotte—no adivinarías el nombre, mejor dicho nombres que sugirió.

— ¿Cuáles?—estaba muy intrigada.

—Pinces pops o Vampire band, con eso de que andan de moda los vampiros—me contestó Peter.

María se creía una todo fashion girl, pero por mas que lo intenta no me llega ni a los talones, por eso me odia.

—¡iuuuu!—dije para enfatizar mi apoyo hacia los chicos—aunque me encantan los vampiros.

—¡si! Y si no entramos un nombre mejor, lo mas probable es que terminemos usando alguno de esos terribles nombres, ya sabes Jasper es como un títere de María.

Me quedé pensando un rato y una idea se me vino a la mente.

—Que tal "100 Monkeys"

—¿como?—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—ya saben como el teorema infinito del mono… oh olvídenlo.

—Cuéntanos—pidió Diego.

—Bueno "The Hundredth Monkey Effect" –les dije en inglés—en general describe el instante, paranormal de propagación de una idea o capacidad para el resto de la población una vez que una cierta porción población ha oído hablar de la nueva idea o conocer la nueva capacidad.

— ¿he?

Su cara de WTF? Me indicó que tenía que ser mas explicita.

—La idea es que si tienes cien monos en una sala con cien maquinas de escribir, con el tiempo recrearan las obras de Shakespeare. Es estilo de música que hacen y la música que escriben.

—Interesante—exclamó Peter.

—A mi me gusta—a Charlotte le entusiasmaba la idea.

—A mi también—Declaró Diego.

—Está decidido ¡la banda ya tiene nombre!

En ese momento alguien entró al aula. Eran Jasper y Fred.

**Chicas perdón por haberme tardado tanto, no había tenido tiempo de escribir, tuve que cortar la escena en este Alice POV para poderlo subir y literalmente salir corriendo a mi trabajo.**

**Chicas metí el nombre de la banda de Jackson Rathbone y el dialogo de Alice lo saqué de una entrevista que le hicieron al grupo.**

**El próximo cap la continuación de este Alice POV **

**Por cierto díganme que piensan de Edward, es esto cap no hubo Derek :(, un saludo para todas las team Derek**


End file.
